Unbiased Eyes
by aliHIME
Summary: They say the eyes are the mirror to your soul, perhaps they're right as a young girl comes across the infamous one tailed beast a moonlit night and makes a life changing decision that night both for her and him. Moving past outward projections and past tales she makes her assumptions on him based on the emotion in his eyes.
1. One Moonlit Night

_**This is purely a work of fiction and all credits go back to the owner of most of these characters. The only thing I own is the story plot.**_

**to people who are reading this i wanna try and put it in point of views of both of the protagonists of this story... so bear with me if i get it wrong a little. **

**the horizontal lines in the story signify the start of a new day or a long period of time has past.  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

Repairs were now being put in place after the sound and sand's conjoined attack on the village of fire or formally known as Konoha... my home. I hustled though the streets of debris carrying pieces of broken wood in my arms to the dump pile which was situated in a playground which had been demolished. I dropped the wood into the stock pile; I turned pausing for a moment to wipe the sweat on my brow. Solemnly I looked towards the Hokage tower where the third hokage had been previously killed in battle by Orochimaru. I sighed with a heavy heart, today was the day the sand ninja were coming back to ensure a truce with the advisers, after knowing that Orochimaru had killed their Kage and took his place making them attack Konoha under false pretences but, they had no way of knowing for a ninja follows his or her Kage's orders right through to the end.

Through local gossip from people on the street and fellow shinobis I gathered that these three sand ninjas were not to be messed with. They were very powerful and one of them was a Jinchuuriki like Naruto, his name was Gaara, it was whispered that he would kill you with no hesitation, ninja or no ninja. I shuddered at the thought of how someone could be so cold as to kill another person without giving them a thought. Without thinking I bounded off in the direction of the tower, I wanted to see for myself what this person looked like. I touched down lightly on the roof and made my way swiftly and silently down the stairs. I banged into something soft but at the same time firm and hard.

"OUCH!" I shouted in pain holding my nose.

"Oh sorry there kid! Shouldn't run around corners for this reason," chuckled the ninja removing my hand to examine my nose.

"Yeah yeah, I know! I'm just kindda in a hurry Genma sensei," I said wincing.

"Oh really? What for?" he questioned rolling the toothpick in his mouth.

"Ummm... well you see, I wanted to see the ninja who had the Shukaku in him," I answered peering around him

Genma raised an eyebrow and chuckled again.

"My, my, my, aren't you a brave kid for someone who's skills are less than average for a ninja," he chortled patting me on the head ", despite being bad at nin, tai and genjutsu you got a good head on your shoulders, but, now I'm wondering that during the clean up or the battle someone or something hit you on the head."

Infuriated I slapped away his hand, "I just wanna see what he looks like and yes, you don't need to constantly remind me of how horrible

I am as a ninja; my parents do a good enough job at that!"

Raising up his hands he apologized.

"I didn't mean anything, it's just no person would want to approach him, much less look at him. Despite people saying he's had a change of heart he's still feared," Genma illustrated.

"Besides they're not here anymore, they're staying somewhere in Konoha, they forgot to bring an important document, so someone's bring it for them. They'll be here for three days if you're interested," Genma continued.

He brushed past me and continued up the stairs.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping with the clean up?" he called.

"Oh shit!" I mouthed, groaning.

I had gotten so intent on the thought of seeing who this Gaara, is I totally forgot about the clean up in progress, my sensei was going to be furious with me.

* * *

><p>"Damn you sensei for making me stay back so late!" I grumbled angrily to myself. Despite finishing late in the night, my supposed time was actually much later. I bounded effortlessly upon the rooftops of the houses, the moon was out and it shone brilliantly against the black velvet sky. I had previously told my mother that I would be home much later than now due to my punishment, so that left me time for moon gazing, which I absolutely adored with all my heart. A waxing moon in full transition was out tonight in its entire glorious splendor, strategically placed in the middle of the black velvet sky for optimum viewing.<p>

I chuckled slyly to myself and made one final leap before landing onto the building. My smile widened, I was here all by myself no one to bother me. I wandered forward slowly looking for a comfortable place to sit, then I saw it, or should I say him.

I could feel my eyes widen subconsciously in my head, a young boy no older than me sat in the place I was searching for, but, that wasn't the reason for my eyes widening in my head. I had never seen him before and yet I could put a name to him.

"Gaara," I whispered slowly, my voice barely audible by my own ears.

Slowly and cautiously I made my way towards him.

"Hi there!" I called masking the slight quiver in my voice.

So this was the boy, the boy that Naruto fought and almost killed Sakura-san and Sasuke-san. He seemed harmless enough, or something was wrong with me as most people said. He turned, pupil-less sea foam eyes stared at me. There gaze confident and strong, with pain, loneness and sadness mixed in. I gasped ever so softly, how could someone have eyes so lonely like this?

His features were fair if not handsome, he had short cropped red hair parted over his right eye which showed the kanji word love, but, his most striking feature to me was his eyes. Despite the cold hardness and sadness they were beautiful eyes, longing to be loved. I drank in his looks for a second more before making another statement.

"I see you found the seat I was looking for," I chuckled, my nervousness growing ", mind if I join you?"

He watched me long and hard, his eyes boring holes in my eyes, I chuckled again. Not breaking eye contact I wandered closer to him and sat down, at least two feet separating us.

"Okies then," I grunted while sitting down.

He was still watching me; I could still feel it digging out holes in my flesh. Then he spoke...

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked, still staring.

"I'm not afraid of you... I'm afraid of what you can do," I replied ", and no I'm not afraid you'll do something to hurt me."

I added, my eyes transfixed on the moon before me, the last part was a lie, a BIG lie. I didn't want to look at him in case he noticed it.

"Oh and by the way, it's rude to stare," I said while lounging off onto the roof.

"Hn," was his reply as he too turned his attention back to the moon.

My eyes kept darting from the moon to his face, I couldn't help it, I was extremely nervous. Summoning up some courage within myself i proceeded to make some small talk.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" i said gaze solely focused on the moon.I was afraid to look at him and say it, it took a large amount of courage much less to sit by him.

I saw him shift at the corner of my eye, I was quaking inside now. He turned his head to stare at me, I tensed and did probably a stupid move by turning my head also and staring back at him. Oh those cold beautiful eyes! I smiled as his eyes stabbed at me, his brow furrowed, a scream was building in my throat. Why did I have to be such a knuckle head and try and be little Ms. Brave and talk to this dude?

**Read to see what happens next!**

**Will Gaara call his sand to crush her, will he leave OR will he stay ?**

**I say harm :D I wants some bl d!**

**first fanfic ever! be nice! but i'm sure some of u won't... *pouts* please review!**


	2. A Compliment

**Hi this is the secong chapter from Gaara'a view as he met the girl :)**

**tell me wat you think and please don't be mean :)**

**_Chapter 2_**

The day was long and boring; it dragged on like amber sap flowing down a tree trunk. I just wanted it to finish, it's been a month since our attack on the Leaf Village and here we were trying to implement a truce. Orochimaru had killed our Kage and took his place, making us join forces with the sound ninja to attack the Leaf. I stared out from the top most window of the Kage's tower, yes; they had lost their Kage too. I stood there unmoving, the breeze tugging playfully at my clothes as I reflected on my past actions; I had almost killed the pink haired girl and the Uchiha boy. Silently as the breeze which toyed with me I thanked Naruto for showing me a better way to live**. **It was hard to change; the blood lust of the Shukaku still overwhelmed me. I clenched my hand to my chest and looked at the sky, the full moon would be here tonight and the blood lust would wreck havoc over me again. I need to be strong like Naruto, I need to be strong and fight it, no more giving into the beast which resided within me.

"I'm afraid you all are missing an important document which is needed to form the truce," said the shinobi dealing with the papers.

"What?" cried Temari and Kankuro.

"You're missing this document," said the ninja, proceeding to show Temari and Kankuro what the missing document looked like.

Gaara closed his eyes and focused on muting the heated discussion between Kankuro and Temari about whose fault it is for forgetting the document.

"Send a hawk to Baki and tell him to bring it," I muttered out loud.

Brushing past them I left the room and bounded along the rooftops in search for a cool undisturbed place to stay until the sun set. We were trapped here for the next few days until Baki arrived. I was still watched with those same eyes from the people in this village, they knew who and what I was and also... what I had done. Naruto and I really shared the same way of existence when we were younger in a sense.

Settling in the attic of an old shop which was speared by the destruction I watched the bustling scene of people clearing debris and fixing buildings. The scent of vanilla caught my nose, tipping my head a little further out the window I scanned the area for who or what the scent was coming from. A female ninja was hurriedly running towards a demolished playground with broken wood in her hands, cocking my head to the side I pinned her as the carrier. Vanilla, unknown to others I, had always liked the scent.

* * *

><p>Darkness had washed over the sky, night time was here. I had waited till the streets were clear before moving out, the moon was high in the sky, and it was perfectly placed. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop I stopped on the tallest building. Settling down I stared at the silvery bright orb, Shakaku stirred within. I could feel his blood lust rising, urging me to locate a person and kill them. I sat there struggling to contain myself; I promised myself and Naruto that I would change and that I have changed. The night was humid, a slight breeze blew sending a flurry of leaves into the sky, glinting sliver in the moons translucent light. The light was almost liquid like, flowing from the moon onto the Earth. I clutched my shirt, the demon was restless; it took a large amount of concentration to ignore the call which I had always without question responded to.<p>

"Hi there," called a female voice.

She was young and nervous; I could hear it in her voice. Slowly I looked at her, my head unmoving. I stared at her and she stared right back, her face was cast in a shadow but I was sure she was looking back at me. She gasped softly; it's sounded like the coo of a dove. I wondered if I had frightened her, she just stood there looking at me and me at her.

"I see you found the seat I was looking for," she chuckled, her nervousness growing eminent ", mind if I join you?"

I continued to stare, waiting for her to run off, but, she stayed still staring back. Slowly and cautiously she moved forward and proceeded to sit down beside me.

"Okies then," she grunted.

I gazed at her, curiosity building.

"Aren't of afraid of me?" I asked plainly.

She was staring intently at the moon. She had a medium length shaggy hair cut that slightly fell over her shoulders, her skin was bronze like or at least it appeared that way in the moon light.

"I'm not afraid of you... I'm afraid of what you can do," she replied ", and no I'm not afraid you'll do something to hurt me."

Cutting me off before I could ask my other question, her gaze drinking in the moon. I wondered if in some way she was lying. I couldn't see her eyes so I wasn't sure.

"Oh and by the way, it's rude to stare," she pointed out while lounging off onto the roof.

"Hn," I replied. My mind calculating, was she here to kill me? Like so many people before, I wondered. I turned my gaze back towards the moon and stared at it. I could tell she was thinking something, probably deciding if to run or attack. Shakaku clawed against my chest, she would be an easy target, and just enough to sate the demons drive for blood spillage. Then something happened that no amount of training or tutorage could have prepared me for.

"Did anyone ever tell you that the colour of your eyes are beautiful?" she said casually.

I turned and gaped at her, I felt a frown building. She shifted also and stared at me, a light smile dancing on her lips, despite her outward projection the air around her seemed slightly uneasy.

Suddenly I lurched forward and howled in pain, grasping my head I fell backwards in pain. Shakaku reared upon its hind legs and was clawing and ripping away at my chest, I had ignored him long enough and he was infuriated.

"No!" I groaned.

Without warning she stooped beside me, cradling me in her arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked, urgency in her voice.

She brushed my hands away from my face and pressed her hand to my forehead. The one thing that caught my attention most was her eyes, these beautiful bright round warm chocolate eyes, so full of concern so unjudgemental so… unbiased.

Shakaku fell silent immediately; the look in her eyes had driven him away. In my entire existence no one had ever looked at me like that. I kept staring at them wondering if it was just a mask and the true emotion will emerge but, it never did.

"Don't touch me!" I growled and stumbled to my feet.

"Thank you," I whispered audibly my back turned to her.

A breeze blew upwind just before a jumped away.

Vanilla…

**So... I wonder what's gonna happen next...**

** Mr. Hottie got some form of attention for the first time and he was flustered by it :) how cute :D **

**Well what's going to happen next? will the girl ever meet Gaara again or will Gaara try to hurt her or will we finally get a lil thing thing going on? (friendship)**

**Maybe we might even get to know her name (gasps) *nods* yeah 3**

**Well please review :D and be nice! 3**


	3. Saviour

**thank you all who waited patiently for the new chapter :D **

**hey is the next chapter :) Hope you like it!**

**Now time to see what's going on with our little girl... no her name is not know yet but it soon will be known :D**

**I wanna get the timing right when it pops up :)**

**Enjoy yourselves and don't forget to review :D**

**_Italics means what she's thinking!_  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

I awoke that morning flustered. What the hell had happened that night? It seemed so strange and foreign. Why had he reacted like that? When I was only trying to help him! I pounded my fist into my pillow.

_That knuckle head Gaara! I was only trying to help! What was the damn attitude for? Grrrrrrrr!_

Rolling off my bed I stumbled into the bathroom. Studying my face in the mirror I made a fearsome expression but, to my dismay it looked more comical than scary. I sighed out loud and recoiled at the smell of my morning breath.

_Maybe that might be enough to faze him? Ha!_

I laughed silently at my stupidity and grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed a whopping amount of toothpaste onto it. Clips of the night flashed through my head, his lonely eyes, and his gruff voice… the way he pushed me away from him. I shook my head violently making up my mind to confront him about his weird reaction that night.

Quickly I showered and dressed. I still had more cleaning up to do today and until all the buildings that were damaged were repaired. I heard my mother's footfalls coming up the stairs towards my room, I sighed this time with a heavy heart, I didn't have any patience to listen to her rant on and on about how bad I was as a ninja at breakfast. The worst part about it was my father agreed with her, and compared me to my three older siblings who had already made chunin at my age. Pulling open my window I climbed out onto the roof, shutting it behind me I leapt away to the site where my sensei and team mates were waiting for me.

I stopped two houses before the site. Rummaging around in my pocket I found some fives dollar bills and coins. I jumped down from the building and landed in front of a breakfast restaurant, checking my money as I walked through the door. I had just enough to buy some miso soup. Going to the back corner stall I sat and waited for the waitress to take my order.

"Hi there ready to place your order?" smiled the waitress.

"Ummm… a miso soup and just gimme the full works," I replied smiling back.

Quickly she jutted down the order, smiled and hurried to the kitchen to give the waiting chef the list. I plucked a pair of chopsticks from the pale green ceramic jar from the centre of the table; twirling it in my fingers I rewinded last night's event.

I had just complimented Gaara on the colour of his eyes and he turned and glared at me, or was it a look of confusion? I wasn't sure there were so many emotions being thrown about in his eyes. I had turned to return his gaze, a mere piece of senselessness on my part.

Then something happened… he screamed out in pain and a strong feeling of dread and blood lust engulfed us. I thought Shakaku was going to explode from him, I watch for a few brief second while he writhed in pain. I wasn't sure if to touch him or to run.

Then common sense evaded me, I began to think, my mind racing more than a mile a minute. He was just a normal person like me and something was causing him pain, he didn't ask for the demon to be out in him, it wasn't his decision. I stooped beside him concerned and cradled him into my arms, my body reacting faster than my brain.

"Are you alright?" I urgently inquired.

My hands fluttering around his body trying to source the problem of his pain, despite I knew it probably was the Shakaku; I tried to see if anything physical contributed to his pain. I pulled his hand away from his face and pressed my palm to his forehead, his skin was on fire.

Suddenly he fell silent; body limp in my arms, and his eyes locked on mine. Searching… I realized his eyes were searching for something in mine. What was it he was looking for?

"Don't touch me!" he growled and shoved me away from him.

He stumbled to his feet, his back facing me.

"Thank you," he whispered the words barely audible to my ears or at least what I thought was a thank you, or maybe it was the words I wanted to hear.

"Here you go!" chimed the waitress placing the bowl in front of me.

Completely shattering my concentration and making me jump.

"We're so sorry for the wait! We added in some extra ingredients free of charge," she added before skipping off to get the next customers order.

I finished the soup in five minutes tops, I didn't realize I was that hungry. Signaling the waitress I paid for my meal and hurried along to the site.

"Ah there you are!" called my sensei as he saw me.

"As usual you're assigned to clearing up duty, just get all the scraps of wood you can carry and put in the playground," he said patting my head.

"Yeah sure! No problem!" I replied and headed off to do my job or mission.

Gathering up the near by wood I could carry, I walked towards the playground, as usual I glanced to the sky. My mind was still full of Gaara. A flash of red caught my eye, whipping my head around I saw Gaara retreating into the recesses of an old shop spared from the destruction.

"Hey! What are you doing? We gotta head back as soon as we finish drop these stuff off," called my team mate who was several feet behind me.

"Yeah sure!," I grumpily said. I looked longingly at the window, wishing my team mate hadn't spotted me.

* * *

><p>Days past and I continued to catch little glimpses of Gaara in the attic of the shop. I wasn't able to investigate cause my team mates accompanied me to the playground and if I deterred a little they would tell our sensei and I would be punished. Also I wasn't able to sit out on the roof anymore, my parents wanted me home by a certain time to help with cleaning and repairing at home. So basically I hadn't had a chance to confront him yet.<p>

_Ugh! I wish I could just bump into him and give him a piece of my mind!_

I lounged grumpily against what used to be the frame of the swing in the playground. Then there he was walking with his siblings, heading towards the Hokage tower. He turned and looked at me, his eyes cold and unmoving but recognizing me. Slowly I raised a hand and waved while smiling at him, quickly he turned back his head. Clenching my fist I pounded the air when there backs were towards me.

_Mark my words Gaara you have it coming! How dare you treat like that a few nights back and now you ignore me? WTF dude?_

* * *

><p>A new day yet again, I hated this routine and damn mission. I yawned sleepily as I trudged along the path to the excavation site, I'm sure my sensei and team mates were waiting already. Wearily I rubbed my sore shoulder, I was tired, Gaara had been evading me. I really wanted to know why he reacted so strange when I tried to help him. Slowly and silently I went onwards, legs heavy and tired. Suddenly an idea hit me I wondered if he would be in the old shop at this time.<p>

_It's on the way so I might as well check it out. Then I could give that guy a piece of my mind. Humph!_

I located the store and jumped up to the attic; it was empty and held no sign of life. I pouted disappointed.

_Shoot! Ugh! Where is he then?_

I climbed back through the window and jumped back onto the street. I looked around, the streets looked so dead. The place where we were excavating had been moved, repairs would be started in the place where we were previously clearing tomorrow. The walk to the playground was so far now.

I heard a low groan; I wasn't sure what I was hearing. I stood there concentrating to hear the sound again and place what it was. It groaned again this time louder and with a crash.

_Shit! _

The foundation for the building opposite the store was giving way and I was right in its path. My reaction to move out of the way was too slow; the building came crashing down around me. I crouched down on the ground, eyes tightly shut and hands protectively covering my head. I heard the pieces of metal, wood and concrete dropping all around me but yet still I hadn't been hit. The groaning and clanking of metal and other building materials continued.

_Am I dead? That's why I didn't feel any pain?_

I opened my eyes slowly it was pitch black like the darkest of nights.

_Maybe I really am dead…_

Forming a few hand symbols I created a small ball of light which I held in my hand, the white light easily illuminating the area I was in. I walked forward to examine my surroundings; there was something brown and sandy in colour in front of me.

_Wait is that a wall?_

Hesitantly I reached forward and touched it. The texture was rough like sandpaper, it felt like compacted

_Sand?_

I was shocked; slowly I registered what had happened. The only person known to control sand was Gaara. Gaara had saved me! Maybe my kindness towards him last night had an influence or he wanted to toy with me and was going crush me after. Silently I chose option one, I cracked a smile at me silly analysis of the situation. Where was he? Was he somewhere near or was he like a sniveling perv stalking me? How had I missed his presence?

I felt the whole sand cocoon move. Was I being lifted or was it caving it?

_Wahhhhhhhhhhh! Please don't cave in! Please don't cave in!_

Then the whole roof began to crumble and sunlight filtered in, it was so reassuring to see the sky again. The cocoon dissipated and a confused looked Gaara stood a few feet away from me at the corner of a road intersection.

"Why… Why did it just do that?" he mumbled.

_Huh?_

**like it, like it, like it? i sure hope u did!**

**Can you believe this was four pages long?**

**it looks so short here :/ *sigh***

**anyways! hold onto your seat as the next chapter will come out most likey next sunday due to school opening on monday 5th september for me.**

**i would still try my best to write the rest and upload it sunday. i highly doubt though cause, my older sis and i share the computer and we split the times and we only get like 3 hours each.**

**now all that said what happened to Gaara? why was he so shocked and mumbling to himself? (i dunno)**

**Find out next time on Unbiased Eyes Chapter 4 :D**_  
><em>


	4. Wrong Judgement

**Here it is the long awaited chapter 4! hope you like it! is it me or are these chapters starting to grow in length? wow! this is killing me :) **

**anyways some of you said that you had a little trouble reading certain lines due to the way i wrote it lemme just say that i re read this thing so much times** **i could literally read it back to u front he top of my head. Yet still even though i did that there will still be mistakes, we're on;y human after all right?**

**Anyways ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

I jumped from the roof leaving the girl bewildered. The look in her eyes shook me to my very core. I couldn't stand it, those eyes! I groaned and clutched my head again; I bounded blindly through the night until I found the place where my siblings and I were staying. Regaining my composure I entered the apartment.

"Gaara where were you?" inquired Temari and Kankuro simultaneously as they saw me.

"Out," I replied while brushing past them.

I entered a room which I claimed mine and shut the door. There I sat, back against the cool wall staring out the open door on the veranda, willing myself to forget those eyes.

_Yashamaru…_

Why had that name popped into my head? It's been ages since I thought about him. My face drooped sadly for an instant. I still wondered if it was a façade she portrayed for me earlier. I tilted my head back against the wall and decided that it was an act. Solemnly I closed my eyes to rest despite knowing that I could never ever get a good night's sleep, much less a little bit of rest.

_I should just avoid her… _

* * *

><p>"Where is Baki with the document?" I asked watching flecks of gold spray across the early morning dove grey sky.<p>

"The message from the hawk said he'd be here by mid day," replied Temari as she was intently polishing her fan.

"Hn," I replied.

I got up from my seated position on the floor unable to spend another minute in the room. I climbed out the window and jumped from house to house, I knew where I was going, right back to the attic of the shop. I entered through the window and situated myself in such a way that I could observe the busy street scene without being seen. I watched for what seemed to be hours on end, I had came here early; no one was up and running yet. I retreated into the shop and sat in the darkest corner I could find and waited.

A few hours past and I could hear people bustling through the streets; slowly I got up and went back to my place in front of the window. I smelt her before I saw her, Vanilla, it was her fragrance. Quickly I withdrew myself from the window, I didn't want her to see me and I wanted to avoid all contact with her, also I was sure she might jump up here and question me about last night. I curled up in the corner hoping she hadn't seen me. The smell of vanilla thinned and I peeked out the window to see her hurrying off to the playground with a boy her age.

* * *

><p>It was around mid day when Baki arrived, appearing in a puff of smoke in the Kage's office. I still wondered how Temari and Kankuro managed to find me.<p>

"What took you so long Baki?" I demanded.

"There was a sudden sandstorm, I do apologize," stated Baki.

"I do believe this is the document you all misplaced," said Baki with drawing a few sheets of paper from his pouch.

"It's your fault Temari for forgetting the document," scoffed Kankuro.

"What? You're the one who was responsible for gathering all the documents not me!" screamed Temari.

I sighed, my natural scowl deepening.

"Baki… after this treaty is signed I would like to stay for a few months to help fix some of the damage we caused," I said slowly.

Though I wanted to avoid the girl, I felt obligated to help the village that I was once ordered to destroy. Temari, Kankuro and Baki stared at me in utter shock, their bickering ultimately stopping in an instant.

"W-Why Gaara?" stammered Temari.

"I feel obligated to this village to help repair it after we had a part in damaging it," I simply replied.

"It wasn't our fault. We were ordered to do it," said a confused Kankuro.

"I've already made up my mind, I'm staying, and you all can go back if you want," I said.

They all looked at each other, eyes full of fear and confusion. Temari and Kankuro sighed.

"No Gaara… we'll stay with you," they decided together.

"I'll be taking my leave now," intervened Baki before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>I was awake as usual, another restless night again. The girl hadn't come back to the roof since the incident, I wondered if I had scared her away. A part of me was happy but, another part of me… was a feeling I couldn't explain, it was alien.<p>

I sat there alone in the darkness on the rooftop of the building where I first met her. The surroundings were deadly silent, except for the occasion howl or bark of a dog and meowing of a cat, somewhere in the distance. I felt all alone as I had always been, just me and my thoughts… and the beast which dwelled inside.

It had been a week since I told my siblings that I wanted to help with the repairs of the village but, somehow I had been hesitating to do so. I know that people would look at me the same way they did back in Suna, I said I didn't care and I don't… a little. I began organizing in my mind how I was going to go about helping with the repairs, plotting what my strengths and weaknesses were. My mind began to drift and unconsciously I let it. It went straight back to her the… girl.

Her eyes began to plague me again. Those large brown gentle eyes, full of concern and innocence, emotions stirred within me. Oh how I wished for people to look at me like that, like not a monster. I shook my head violently.

_No I refuse to believe it was real! She knows who I am, more over she knows **what** I am. There's no way someone could look at me like that much less a girl._

And yet, deep in my very soul I wanted to believe it was true. I held no emotion for her or at least the emotions I knew. I sat there letting my thoughts drift back and forth.

Finally I took notice of the sky after the long debate with myself, only a silver of a moon was present. The stars were faintly to barely shining, somehow despite it was a full moon that night they seemed brighter when she was around.

"Hn," I grunted.

Then out of the blue I decided tomorrow would be the day I was officially going to help with the repairs.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe I had spent all night on the roof, I was a little annoyed that I had lost track of time. Grumpily I sprang from the building.<p>

_I'll just go to the repair site early then._

Temari and Kankuro would throw a fit again that I didn't return to the apartment complex that night but, I wasn't bothered.

_Where was the place again?_

I had heard that the repair site had moved. I jumped from the roof onto the street and rounded the corner near to the old shop with the attic I stayed to watch the busy day scene.

Something groaned. I stopped to place the sound. Slowly I moved forward, I heard the groaning again. Finally I cleared the corner and located the source of the sound; it was a building opposite the old shop. The foundation was collapsing and someone was caught in its way. It was a young girl her back turned towards me; I stood there and watched not interfering, she seemed able to get out of the way.

Suddenly she turned, her face contorted in fear, dropping the bundle she crouched down to the ground, hands protectively covering her head. I felt my eyes widen in my head as I recognized who the person was. It was her... the girl from the moonlit night.

Suddenly sand shot up around her, engulfing her frame, protecting her from the falling material. I stood there motionless. Wait? Did the sand just move on its own accord? How did that happen? I waited silently while my mind raced to find an answer for the sands strange behavior. The falling debris had subsided while, the sand remained motionless, and I continued to stare. My brow furrowed, I raised my hand and summoned the cocoon of sand towards me. Gently I laid it down in a clear area and slowly let the shell crumble away as to not hurt the person inside.

There she was looking around at the crumbling walls, a strange expression on her face, her eyes wild with excitement. In her hand she held a small glowing orb with she extinguished by closing her fist. She turned to face me a somber expression changing her features as she spotted me at the corner of the intersection. Hesitantly I took a step forward, she took one too and she continued her slow gait towards me. Flicking my wrist the sand came piling back into the gourd on my back.

"What are you doing standing there? RUN!" screamed a man behind the girl.

More people came screaming, their mass building.

"Get away from her you demon!" screamed a woman not too far from the place where we were standing.

She proceeded to throw something; I never saw what it was because the sand instantly shot up shielding me.

The mass of people screamed and reeled backwards a bit as the sand appeared. Then it dawned upon me, they thought I tried to kill her. The girl spun around, shocked to what was taking place.

**Hmmm now i wanna know what the heck going on? trouble starting now! are these people gonna form an angry mob and try to harm gaara or will shakaku relieve himself?**

** Stay reading until next time on Unbiased eyes :D**

**please review and promote to ur friends to read please and review also :D wuv u guys!**


	5. Wrongly Accused

**I apologize for now releasing this chapter, I was really really sick and I still am. I have a very bad ear infection and dengue fever (which is fatal) **

**den·gue **[déng gee, déng gày]

_or _**den·gue fe·ver**

_noun_

**tropical fever: **a tropical disease caused by a virus that is transmitted by mosquitoes and marked by high fever and severe muscle, joint pains and internal bleeding. There is no cure for it and it is fatal if not treated in the proper way.

**Microsoft® Encarta® 2007. © 1993-2006 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.**

**So I jus want u to know I wasn't sticking and even though it's a day late I hope u enjoy it. Oh don't worry bout me I'm on a very long road to recovery BUT I'm recovering right? **

**I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm missing school.**

**I do apologize if this chapter has a lot of faults in it, my head is still very fuzzy and I can't pick out much of the mistakes. When I get better I'll fix them all properly.**

**Well read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

I spotted Gaara, standing at the intersection of the road. His features confused as he stared at me, flicking his wrist the sand came back to him and poured into the gourd. Hesitantly he took a step forward, I mirrored his actions and before I knew it I was slowly walking towards him, gratefulness emanating from my body.

Suddenly a woman screamed.

"What are you doing girl? RUN!" yelled a woman.

I spun around to see a building mass of people shouting and yelling.

"Get away from her you demon!" screamed a man in the amassing mob.

An object came hurtling through the air in Gaara's direction, the sand shot up; his absolute defense, shielding him. They reeled backwards screaming in fear; Gaara remained in his position and the sand filtering back into the gourd.

Then it hit me, these people thought Gaara was trying to kill me!

The now angry, rage filled mob was now moving closer to where we were standing.

"You cursed, filthy demon! Get away from the girl now!" shrieked another woman.

"I saw you pull down the building to make it look like the building crushed her, when all you wanted to do was kill squash her with your sand!" screamed a woman, who I assumed to be the same person.

More objects were hurtled towards Gaara. Reaching my hand into my ninja pouch I pulled my shurikens and sent them flying at the object intercepting their trajectory.

"STOP!" I hollered to the encroaching crowd.

Surprisingly they did.

"He didn't try to kill, me he saved me! His sand saved me from the falling debris of the building. The building you said he pulled down collapsed because, the foundation was under strain and I was caught in its path," I hollered again, the pitch of my voice lowering.

"Why do you protect this demon bastard? He tried to kill you! What spell has he cast on you to make you so blind to this fact?" shrieked a woman while pushing herself to the front of the mob. She was a mousy looking thing whose eyes never saw past Gaara having a demon in him.

"I'm not under any jutsu! Why can't you people see that he helped me and bypass the fact that yes he does have a demon in him!" I screamed at the woman, my voice raising an octave higher.

Oh how I wanted to beat the hell of that woman for accusing the man who saved my life was trying to kill me.

She scoffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Someone go get a jounin to release this girl from this spell she's under!" she shouted to the crowd.

_Oh mark my words woman you got it coming from me!_

"He saved me you ass!" I growled, all patience lost.

"Why do you defend him so? Does he have some form of significant meaning to you?" shouted a man in the recesses of the crowd.

_Significant meaning?_

I was speechless; I opened my mouth to speak then closed it. From once in my life I didn't have a comeback.

"Well?" demanded someone.

"He's the man who saved my life … a friend," I said loudly and clearly.

The crowd of people gasped in horror at my statement. I regretted my choice of words as they left my lips.

_Oh no! I'm in big trouble now! Think before you speak you idiot!_

"She's infatuated with the monster! We must get him out of our village!" shrieked a woman.

"NO! STOP!" I screamed, but no one heeded me this time.

I drew forth my kunai in attempt to stop them from hurting Gaara, though I knew it was in vain but, I had to do something. I stood my ground as I watched the angry mob run towards us. Kunai in hand, ready to fight for my savior.

_Oh how you people are so wrong about him! Why can't you see that he just wants to help and make amends for his past actions? _

All of a sudden the crowd stopped.

"Where'd he go?" a man yelled angrily.

I whirled around to find Gaara gone, only a few particles of sand floated around the area which previously stood.

I exhaled sharply and jumped up onto the roof, forgetting about the mob of people. Where had he gone? He just left me like that? I sprang from roof top to roof top looking for him, checking in alleyways, old abandoned buildings. I stopped on the highest building in the village hoping that I could spot him. Shielding my eyes from the sun I scanned my surroundings hoping I could spot his blood red hair.

"Where are you Gaara?" I whispered to myself.

_I give up…_

I had been searching countless hours for Gaara and was just at my breaking point.

I heard the gurgling of a nearby stream.

_Oh yeah! I'm close to the stream; I'll just go there to rest and prepare myself for some mega punishment from my sensei and when my mom finds out._

I sighed tiredly, I was really afraid of what my parents would do when they heard I hadn't shown up to do my mission for the day. I shoved those thoughts aside and focused on how good it'll feel to soak my tired aching feet in the cold water.

Wearily I pushed through the thin forest which hid the river from the public's eye. Only a few people knew that this stream existed and I was happy for that, right now solitude was all I wanted. I smiled as I saw the stream, the water looked so inviting.

Then just like that, after all those long hours of searching, there he was… Gaara. He was sitting on the bank staring sadly at the river, or what I interpreted to be sadness in his face. Putting my hands on my hips I walked towards him.

"Hey there stranger!" I called.

He didn't move, but I knew he heard me.

"What you doing here by yourself?" I asked, despite knowing the answer.

I plopped down beside him, making sure to leave more than an arms length distance between us.

"Aren't you gonna answer me?" I questioned, turning towards him.

I reached a hand forward to poke him.

"Why did you defend me?" he asked his voice in a low grumble.

"You were wrongly accused," I replied, dropping my hand to my lap.

His eyes narrowed.

"I don't see that as a reason to help me..." he stated.

"No one ever helps me," he mumbled silently.

"Gaara you saved me from being crushed and they thought you were trying to kill me!" I argued,"Gaara they were going to try and hurt you… I just couldn't let them."

Inhaling deeply I clamed myself down.

"People just don't understand you and judge you for your past actions" I said more calmly.

"And you think you understand me?" he growled," all my life I've been thought of as a monster! My own uncle who I thought loved me tried to kill me, my father also ordered people to kill me and the villagers! They avoided me like I was a plague!"

He was standing now, his body towering over my sitting one. His fisted hands were shaking as if he were probably trying hard to control the shakaku inside of him. It was probably eating away at him right now; the emotions from today's earlier events had probably awakened him. And I also in maybe some little way had a part to play in it.

I stood, bringing myself to my full height and faced Gaara. I gazed at him softly; those beautiful sea foam green eyes shouldn't be so confused, lonely and lost. There and then under the shrouded sun on the grassy bank of the small winding stream, I decided to try my best and befriend this boy. My heart ached to help him, to ease some of his emotional burden.

I reached forward grasping his arm, pulled him and hugged him. Yes I the weakest ninja in the village was touching much less hugging sakabu no Gaara, one of the most feared ninjas in the land.

I winded my arms around his waist and held him close, my cheek resting against his. He went rigid in in my embrace and began to tremble.

_Had this boy really received no love in his life?_

"Don't worry… I'll protect you from those villagers and… thank you for saving me earlier" I whispered into his ear.

Turning my head I pecked him on his cheek and released him from my embrace.

He was still trembling, his faced twisted into a confused expression and his eyes, those beautiful eyes were locked on mine.

"Your welcome," he muttered and he turned to walk away.

"You're not thinking of leaving me are you," I called after him," also I don't think it's a good idea to go out in the village yet, they're still looking for you."

He stopped in his tracks, turned and walked back towards me before sitting back down on the stream's bank.

"Why did you call me your friend?" he asked.

"Cause I wanna be your friend," I replied and sat down by him, much closer than the previous time.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Hn," he grunted.

"What is your name?" he questioned.

"Haru," I replied, smiling at him.

"Yours?" I asked playfully.

"Gaara," his voice in the usual low grumble.

Slipping off my shoes I slide my feet into the stream. The water was biting cold but at the same time soothing to my aching feet. He was still watching me, observing the motions I made.

"Umm… if you don't mind me asking, why are you still here?" I asked Gaara.

"I wanted to stay and help"

"Help with what?"

"Help with repairing this village"

"Really?"

"Hn"

"That might be impossible now considering what happened earlier, so I dunno what you're gonna do now. Are you going to go back?"

"Hn… I'm here to help"

I didn't bother to ask any more questions or make any small talk.

The light was beginning to fade. The sky was on fire as the hues of orange, red and fuchsia burned away at the clouds. Gaara and I had been sitting here for hours and I needed to head back home. I gazed at him; he sat in a meditative position with his arms wrapped around his body. His eyes were gently closed, his face looked so serene.

_Such a shame he doesn't actually look like this. What are you thinking about?_

I sighed loudly as I stood, I glanced at him again. Lightly I placed my hand on his shoulder to let him know I was leaving. His eyes flew open as he felt my touch and cringed away from me.

I raised an eyebrow; flicking my hand in the stream I splashed water at him. He seemed so baffeled at my reaction.

_Ah you poor boy… _

"I have to go now. It's late and my mom will be looking out for me… so bye!" I said before poking him in the forehead.

He frowned; a VERY angry frown. I giggled, peals of laughter falling from my lips, before I actually sort of kind of knew him, I would have been so afraid just to touch him or much less be laughing at his expression.

"Well see you around!" I chuckled as I walked through the trees.

My last sight of Gaara was him sitting alone on the stream's bank staring after my with a very vexed calculating expression on his face.

**Well don't yah think it's about time we know little miss madam's name? I think so too!**

**Hmm well now after this it's time to see Gaara's side of the story and what he thinks of her calling him a friend?**

**Tune in next time on Unbiased Eyes**

**(These chpts are getting way longer! ^~^ ) so i changed her name :/ didn't want to but Stella's comment made sense *cries* sooooooooooo i gave her a name with meaning... hidden meaning *evil laughter*  
><strong>


	6. Hoax

**Chapter 6**

**WHOOOOOOO! Man I am like so darn sorry for the wait! My computer has crashed and no one in my family owns a lappy sooooooooo…. Right now I'm fighting to write it in school and it's hard. It's really awkward with people peering over your shoulder to see what in the world you're writing then muttering **_**freak **_**as they find out it's an anime story and it's based on a character from Naruto.**

**Life is sooooooooooooooooooooo **_**NOT **_** fair *pouts***

**Aside from that I hope I wrote this chapter good enough it was kind of rushed in certain areas and I was bored writing ( my most boring chapter for me ever!) it but I left it as something nice when u read the end :D really nice! *wiggles eyebrows* **

**Now I'm off to write the other chapter here… in school… that sucks :/**

"You cursed filthy demon!" screamed a woman," get away from her now!"

"I saw you! You pulled down the building and then you encased her in sand and almost crushed her!" shrieked the person again, who I assumed to be the same woman.

They threw more objects; I waited patiently for them to come in range for my absolute defense to protect me. I hung my head low.

_Why? Why…?_

Then I heard the sound of metal colliding with solid objects. Its pinging sound rang out over the crowd. It was the girl; she had diverted the trajectory of the objects away from me.

"STOP!" she shrieked.

Amazingly they did.

"He didn't try to kill me he saved me! The so called building you said he tried to crush me with collapsed, the foundation was under strain and I was caught in its path," she screamed at them.

_Wait… was she… defending me?_

I was shocked. I stared at her; her back was turned to me. She looked like a cat ready to pounce on its prey; I could see all the muscles in her body rigid and tense.

"Why do you protect this demon bastard? He tried to kill you! What spell has he cast on you to make you so blind to this fact?" shrieked a woman while pushing herself to the front of the mob.

I felt Shakaku stir. This wasn't good.

"I'm not under any jutsu! Why can't you people see that he helped me and bypass the fact that yes he does have a demon in him!" she shrieked back, her voice rising in anger.

"He tried to kill you!" roared a man.

"He saved me you ass!" she growled at the crowd.

"Why do you defend him so? Does he have some significant meaning to you?" shouted a man within the crowd. She fell silent.

Shakaku lurched forward against my chest.

"Oh how easy it would be just to kill all of them! Just one encasement in said is all it'll take and we'll crush them!" Shakaku whispered beseechingly inside me.

I must admit it was a seductive idea.

"Well?" demanded someone, shattering my thought.

"He's the man who saved my life … a friend," she said confidently, her small hands fisted at her side.

_A friend?_

Those words repeated inside my head. Shakaku bawled in laughter before clawing at me to kill them all.

"No!" I strained, my ears shut to any further conversation.

Willing the sand I transported myself, to where I didn't know.

_Naruto I don't know how you do it…_

It seems I had transported myself far because I was on the outskirts of the village near a small winding stream.

"Hn," I grunted in satisfaction.

_It appears no matter what I do people will still think of me as a monster…_

My mind couldn't help but stray and dwell on Naruto for a bit.

_How…? How do you do it?_

_It's so hard! Just to get them to notice you, much less past one fact which always builds up a barrier to people before they meet you._

_We really do understand each other's pain but, I, with my stupidity went the wrong way and I feel as if I may be heading there again._

_A demon who only loves himself is all I wanted to be…_

_Now as I look back on how I was… I was really such a fool. And I wish people could see my attempt to change. _

_Ah Naruto what would you do if you were in my situation?_

I laid back against the grassy bank and stared at the clouds.

Unconsciously I rubbed my chest and then laid a flat hand over the left side of my chest. There was a heart in here. I knew it but, it didn't even feel like it was beating, it felt dead.

"Maybe you should just give up," chirruped Shakaku inside.

_Maybe… maybe I really should._

Then her face flashed across my mind. I shot up from my position. I remembered how she went against her people for me. It almost seemed too good to be true.

_A friend… Friend…?_

That word reverberated throughout my mind.

Shakaku suddenly fell silent.

_What had she meant by that?_

_Was it just a hoax?_

_Naruto I need to speak to you... why do you have to be out on a mission now?_

I sat cross legged on the bank of the stream for several hours staring at the river, listening to the notes in which the water made as it sloshed and swirled over and around the numerous rocks in the stream.

"Hey there stranger!" chimed a female voice.

I stiffened in my position, it was her, she had found me.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" she questioned.

I didn't respond and continued staring at the stream. She sat down beside me, exhaling sharply as she did so.

"Why did you defend me?" I asked.

"You were accused for something that you didn't do," she casually replied, dropping her hand in her lap.

My brow creased as I analyzed her statement.

_Wrongly accused...?_

"I don't see that as a reason to help me," I stated.

"No one ever helps me," I mumbled softly afterwards.

"Gaara you saved me from being crushed and they thought you were trying to kill me!"She shouted, "They were going to try and hurt you... I – I just couldn't let them."

She inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself.

"People just don't understand you and judge you for your past actions," she said calmly.

"Ah ha ha ha! She thinks she understands you," laughed Shakaku inside of me.

"What a fool!" he roared.

Shakaku was right; she did think that she understood me in some way.

"And you think you understand me?" I growled, "all my life I've been thought of as a monster! My own uncle who I thought loved me tried to kill me, my father … my own father ordered people to kill me! The villagers avoided me like I was a plague!"

I stood, towering over her my hands clamped tightly. Shakaku was begging and pleading with me to kill her, I wanted to. Oh how I wanted to! She then stood, bringing herself to her full height and gazed at me softly.

Shakaku quieted once again. Those eyes! Why did she have to have eyes like that? I felt as if she were looking into my soul... I wanted to look away but, I couldn't. Some invisible force held me there making me stare back.

Reaching forward she firmly grasping my arm tugged me towards her and hugged me. She was touching me. No! She was hugging me? My eyes went wide in my head. I felt her arms wind themselves tightly around my waist as she held me close to her. Her soft body pressed against mine. I went rigid in her embrace, I didn't know what to do, and I wanted so badly to pull away. She then rested her cheek against mine; it was warm and soft like silk. I began to tremble.

"Don't worry... I'll protect you from those villagers and... Thank you for saving me earlier," she whispered in my ear.

Turning her head she kissed me, ever so lightly on my cheek and released me from her embrace.

I was still shaking badly, my eyes dead set on hers. They gazed at me softly, those large, round, warm, twinkling, chocolate eyes.

"Your welcome," I muttered as I regained my composure and sat back down on the stream's bank. I couldn't bear to look at her for another moment.

"Why did you call me your friend?" I asked.

"Cause I wanna be your friend," she replied while plopping back down beside me, much closer than the previous time.

She was strange. I had never quite met anyone like her, even Naruto feared me when he met me. This girl seemed like she lacked the fear gene or she was just plain stupid. I decided that I would entertain the idea of her wanting to befriend me.

"What's your name?" I questioned.

"Haru," she replied cheerfully.

"Yours," she asked playfully.

"Gaara," I grumbled.

She smiled at me; she seemed pleased with herself for something.

I observed her silently as she slipped off her shoes and splashed her feet in the stream. She had a light smile on her face as she did so.

"Umm… if you don't mind me asking, why are you still here?" she asked suddenly.

"I wanted to stay and help"

"Help with what?"

"Help with repairing this village"

"Really?"

"Hn"

"That might be impossible now considering what happened earlier, so I dunno what you're gonna do now. Are you going to go back home now?"

"Hn… I'm here to help"

She made no more attempt to talk to me after that and we sat in silence.

My eyes were closed but I could tell it was growing late; there was a growing chill to the air which signaled the closing of the day. I wrapped my arms around my body to ease the slight coldness which was building up around me.

_Haru she said…her name was… _

I heard her exhale and her clothes rustle.

_Is she moving?_

Suddenly there was something small and warm on my shoulder. My eyes flew open and I cringed away from her instinctively. She raised an eyebrow and a blast of cold water hit me squarely in the face. All the nerves in my face began to tingle from the coldness; I stared at her, baffled by her reaction.

_She actually had the nerve to do that?_

"I have to go now. It's late and my mom will be looking out for me… so bye!" Haru said before poking me in the forehead.

My brow creased in confusion, she had touched me again.

Then the sweetest sound I've ever heard erupted from her lips as she giggled happily at what seemed to be my reaction. It sounded like soft tinkling silver bells.

_Wait had I just thought that the sound was attractive? What is wrong with me? _

"Well see you around!" she chuckled as she made her way back through the trees.

I stared at her until she disappeared from sight, my mind calculating the events that had taken place.

I sat there for a while before I decided it was time to go. Picking myself up I transported myself to the other side of the trees using my sand, the afternoon was growing increasingly dark. The burning redness of the clouds was now thinning as twilight approached or had it already past?

I wondered aimlessly through the back alley ways of Konoha not willing to be seen after what had happened previously during the day.

_I wonder where she lives?_

I stopped in my tracks as the thought popped into my mind. I reviewed the thought wondering if it was the best of ideas to seek her out but, my ever growing curiosity over powered me. Connecting myself to the sand I willed it to find her and show me her position. Connecting to the right one I shifted straight to that area. It was a simple house that was one of many being repaired. I jumped to the roof opposite the house and peered through an open window, it seemed to be the dining room. It was little but designed tastefully, a small group of people sat around a table, I spotted Haru, she was sitting on the far side of the table next who a woman and two boys who I presumed to be her mother and older siblings. They were shouting, their voices heated. Creating a ball of sand I slipped it into the house curious to know what this family was squabbling about.

"How can you do that Haru? How can you?" shouted her mother.

"For the thousandth time it wasn't anything!" shouted Haru back at her mother.

"Watch your tone young lady!" scolded her father.

"Haru, he has a demon in him and you wanna become friends with him?" fumed the mother.

I froze. They were speaking about me; no they were confronting Haru about me.

"I never said that! Why would I want to become friends with a demon?" Haru fumed back.

"The reason why I said all that I said to the villagers is that I didn't want them to be killed… I don't think you know the extent to what he is capable of."

"I just wanted to end things quickly and make sure everyone was safe after the situation okies? That woman did save me and tomorrow I'll make sure and say thank you."

I smiled to myself.

_I caught you. I knew it was too good to be true… who would ever want to protect much less become friends with me… Sakabu no Gaara. You probably just want to kill me too don't you? _

I released my chakra on the small ball and leapt away to the pagoda in the middle of Konoha. There was a new moon tonight and I was seriously considering letting Shakaku loose.

Actually… I was going to let him loose.

**Hmmmmmmmm? At least that's how i went when I finished re reading it XD which I did like over 10 times and I found so many mistakes each time but I'm tired now so… just tell me where my mistakes r and I'll be sure to fix them!**

**Stella Marris – I changed the name **** hope yah like and it's a unisex name! It has meaning behind it :D I'm not fond of it but I liked it meaning, no scratch that I wanted it to mean that.**

**SOOOOOO hope u enjoyed this chapter**

**Left it hanging there huh?**

**Poor Gaara so tired of trying and fighting he's just gonna give up now.**

**Will he continue his mission from the fake kage ( orochimaru) and create total destruction on the leaf or will something else happen? (I'm not hinting!)**

**Stay tuned till next time on Unbiased Eyes! 3 **

**Oh before i go ppl who r reading this there's a little button at the bottom of the page named **_**REVIEW **_**please please please do!**

**YES I'm desperate! WAHAHAAAAAAAAA!**


	7. Truth Be Told

**YELLOW! how you guys? hope u ppl loved the previous chapter XD i mean come on i can't always end things on a nice note now can i? tehe! well this is a shot chapter yay for me! no 2000 and something words :P**

**WOULD LIKE TO THANK STELLA MARRIS FOR BETAING THIS CHAPTER FOR ME. so if u think it's super -d -dupperly awesome thank her not me.**

**well enjoy!**

As I leapt through the afternoon's chilly air to my house, I couldn't help but smile. He was so- so- so…

…Human…!

_Poor boy probably thought I was going to bite him!_

"I'm home!" I shouted as I entered through the front door of my house.

"Haru we're in here! Come please!" My mother called commandingly from the dining room.

"Um… can you give me a minute to change my clothes?" I shouted down the hallway as I slipped out of my sandals. My feet were red and still aching from the ordeal.

"We need you to come now!" said my father his stern voice echoing through the house.

_What trouble am I in now?_

I padded, bare foot, down the narrow wooden corridor of my home.

"What's the matter? Am I in trouble or something?" I asked my parents as I entered the dining room.

Everyone was gathered at the table, my mother, father and two siblings.

"Depending on your answers, you will be," said my mother ominously, hands clasped tightly on the table in front of her.

"Tell us about the incident that happened today on your previous excavation site,"she demanded.

I was stunned, "Wow news does travel fast. W- Who told you?"

"Haru answer your mother" Father said, staring at me with a disappointed look.

I looked at my siblings; they were gazing intently, awaiting my response.

"If you heard about that then I guess you know the story then?" I said, trying to get out of the situation I did _not _want to be in.

"Dammit Haru! How can you do something like that?" My father yelled, smacking the table with his bare fist.

"What do you mean?" I asked, flinching at the thud on the table.

"The demon boy tried to kill you and you defended him?" Mother cried, outraged and disbelieving.

I opened my mouth to speak then closed it. It would be best to play along with what my parents were saying. I didn't want to be locked up in the house grounded, stripped from my ninja status and duty for the rest of my life.

Also I won't be able to see Gaara again and I didn't want to risk that. I promised myself that I would be his friend and that's one bargain I'll die trying to keep.

Slowly I took a seat in an empty chair, the cushion exhaling softly as I sat.

Think… think… think!

"I had a reason for doing that" I said as a light bulb went off over my head.

"_A reason?_ A reason?" My mother scoffed and commenced to shout, "How can you do that Haru? How can you?"

"For the thousandth time it wasn't anything!" I yelled back, temper flaring.

"Watch your tone young lady!" My father scolded me, his gaze hard and cold.

I frowned and curled my toes up against the cold, wooden floor.

"Haru, he has a demon in him and you want to become friends with him? He almost single highhandedly destroyed the place where we call home!" My mother fumed and ranted.

"I heard that you said he was... was your friend," Father chocked.

"What?" screamed my now enraged mother. Her gaze angry as she looked at me with hate and scorn.

_Way to go dad! _

"I didn't mean it! Why would I want to become friends with a demon?" I screamed, then immediately felt bad about saying it, I mean I hate lying but if it's the only way to get them off my back then..."The reason why I said all that to the villagers is that I didn't want them to be killed… I don't think you know the extent to what he is capable of, I just wanted to end things quickly and make sure everyone was safe after the situation. Okies? That woman did save me and tomorrow I'll make sure and say thank you."

I jumped as I heard a dull thud near the window, my family didn't seem to notice as they were to engrossed in their own little conversation about what to do to me and the situation that was taking place between me and Gaara. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hoped that they believed me. Slowly I pushed back my chair and went to investigate the source of the noise, my family still not paying me any immediate attention.

My heart sank as I found the source of the noise, it was a human ear formed in sand that was now returning to its original loose state.

_Oh no please don't tell me he heard what I-? _Faster than a second, guilt overwhelmed me.

I bit my lip and glanced back at my parents, they were still in the middle of their discussion. I stood there my hands tightly gripping the pale blue chipped wooden window frame as I stared outside scanning for even the slightest glimpse of him.

"Haru, dear… can you please come back to the table?" Father asked softly, his voice completely different than they were mere minutes ago.

I complied and sat back down.

"That was a very brave thing for you to do. Stupid! But brave… We're not going to punish you but, we would like you to keep away from the boy and return home as soon as your mission for the day is finished. Alright? Also no more late nights!" My mother said slowly. She rose from her seat and continued, "Now I have to go call your sensei and tell him,"

I looked at my father, his head was bowed, "Haru it's late and you had a long day, why don't you go take a bath and sleep? Hmmm?"

I nodded my head and made my way to my room, my siblings engrossed in what my punishment was, not seeing me leave.

Carefully I closed the door to my room and turned the lock. Leaning back against it I let myself slide to the floor, the slight coldness of the wood felt good against my weary body. I gazed sadly at my room taking in each detail. The tan wardrobe to the left wall with a mirror cracked down the center, my small dressing table pushed against it overflowing with my many ninja tools, accessories and products, my bed placed right below the window and to the other side of the room my book shelves crowded with more ninja equipment and books galore. It was a tidy room despite the small messes.

Reaching for my towel on the hook beside the door I gathered my pajamas and trotted towards the bathroom.

_What to do?_ I'm certain it was Gaara and he heard me. If he did hear, he would never speak to me again and he might want to hurt me.

Stripping off my clothes I stepped into the pristine white tub. Turning the tap I let the water fall on me, the coldness of it stinging my skin. I stayed for over an hour in the shower letting the water soak my skin. My fingers had turned to prunes before I decided to turn off the tap, get dressed for sleep.

I wandered back down the corridor of my house to my room. The lights were off and I could hear even breathing coming from my siblings and parents rooms.

_Hmmm sleeping already? Wow…_

I opened my door and shut it behind me once again.

_Sigh…What am I going to do about the Gaara situation?_

Feebly I pulled back the curtain over my bed and let the silver rays of the moon stream inside.

_Wait! Tonight's a full moon? Already? So that hopefully means…_

Forming hand seals I created a shadow clone.

"Okies, so I need you to stay here and sleep or pretend to sleep just in case mom or dad comes in to check on me during the night," I told my clone.

She nodded in reply and whispered to me, "Good luck!"

Opening the window I jumped outside and landed on the neighbor's roof. I turned back and waved to my clone, she did the same and closed the window.

The night was incredibly chilly. I cursed myself for not thinking this through more.

_I hope you're there…_

I hopped along the rooftops of the houses my feet growing increasingly numb from being in contact with the cold surfaces.

I stopped at the first building where I first met him, he wasn't there. Tears began to sting my eyes and I rubbed furiously at my face.

_I refuse to cry! Haru we are going to find him, ok? We are going to find him!_

I looked around at my surroundings trying to put myself in Gaara's shoes and where I would go if I were him. Then I saw it, the pagoda in the center of the village which had a height that could rival that of the Hokage's tower. I exhaled sharply and then bounded off in its direction.

_Please be there... Gaara!_

**So now how yah like this one?**

**tehe!**

**Damn will she ever see Gaar again or like in the previous chapter will he release Shakaku?**

**Stay tuned till next time on Unbiased Eyes!**


	8. I Want To Believe You

**yes yes yes! i know i know! u have every right to NOT be upset :P i know it's way overdue and i apologise but physics labs and exams come first! i still have alot of them to compleste still :/ this is a short chapter :( it's another not very well written one... i feel sad that i'm not able to complete them to the full potential that i want. *sigh* i have no time! i'm in school right now and i just finished it. I'm taking time off from finishing my homework to do this for you all! so be nice!**

**Chapter 8**

I hopped off from the roof and landed on the pagoda in the middle of the village, my mind utterly and completely blank. The moon had fully risen.

"It's time," Shakaku whispered happily.

And it was, I felt the blood lust rising, consuming me, it was like an aphrodisiac.

_No… I made a promise…_

"Once wouldn't hurt," Shakaku purred and continued to say," Naruto doesn't need to know."

He was right I did need to release him and kill someone.

"Let's go after the woman from earlier," he sneered.

_I really shouldn't… or should I?_

"Or are you still thinking about that girl?" retorted Shakaku.

"She lied to you remember? You heard her… maybe she's the one we should kill instead!" he added.

I crouched down and cradled my head with my arms.

"Stop it!" I grunted.

I crouched there for a long time fighting to contain the blood lust and demon within.

Then I heard a silent tap on the cold concrete slab of the pagoda.

_Was someone there?_

I heard the pitter patter of their footfalls coming closer towards me. The person seemed to be bare footed.

I stood my legs stiff as blood began to circulate again.

I watched silently as the vague outline of the person came closer towards me. Finally they emerged from the shadows.

"My, my, my lookie who it is!" chortled Shakaku.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

It was Haru; she was wearing thin yellow pajamas and shivering violently.

"I needed to see you... I know you overheard me when I was talking to my parents," she stuttered through cold lips.

I narrowed my gaze at her, she knew I heard.

Blowing twice at her hands in attempt to warm them she continued," I just wanted you to know that none of what I said was true. I had to lie to them so I could continue with my ninja duty and still be your friend. What I told you earlier by the stream was true I do want to be your friend... please believe me."

Shakaku chuckled,"she's a very convincing liar isn't she?"

Slowly I extended my arm out towards her," I don't believe you."

I uncurled my fingers, the palm of my hand now parallel to her.

She gasped softly in fear, recognizing the hand seal I was going to make.

"Gaara please I know somewhere inside you want to believe me!" she cried taking a feeble step toward me.

Honestly I did want to but, I didn't want to fall for a trap at the same time.

"I'll do anything to make you believe me! I promise!" she pleaded.

Shakaku perked up "anything? Did she say anything?"

I could feel him smiling gleefully inside of me as he thought of something devious.

"Tell her to throw herself off the building and that she can't use any chakra to stop her decent," urged Shakaku.

Without thinking I repeated his request to her.

Haru looked alarmed.

Turning away from me she walked to the edge of the pagoda, her features calm but her eyes burning with determination.

Then she dropped, back first over the edge.

I regretted my choice as soon as she went over.

_No…no...NO! What have I done?_

Suddenly I heard a light sneeze, I froze.

_What?_

Then there she was crouched down, hugging herself on a platform of rising sand. I spun and looked at my gourd, sand was pouring out from it.

_When had I?_

She sneezed again and rubbed her arms furiously in an attempt to get warm.

"I knew you'd believe and save me… I just knew it," she muttered as she saw me.

I was bewildered the sand had moved on its own accord again. Why was this happening?

Flicking my hand forward I beckoned the sand towards me where it deposited Haru gently on the ground.

"Thank you for saving me again and… I do hope you believe me," she chattered.

"Hn," I replied.

I made up my mind, if the sand saw it fit enough to move involuntarily and save this girl, then it was proof enough for me to believe her.

"Why in the world is that wretched sand moving on its own and spoiling my fun?" bellowed Shakaku.

_I don't know… but you're the sand spirit maybe you're doing it, some unconscious part of you probably wants to believe her too._

I felt him stiffen and vanish quickly back into my subconciousness.

She sneezed loudly this time and shuddered violently, her teeth chattering nosily as she tried to say something.

"You should go home. It's not good for you to be out here in such clothes at this hour," I slowly said.

She rose from the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

"But…" she began to say.

"I'll take you home," I said immediately, cutting her off.

Grabbing her arm I yanked her off the roof with me and landed on a sand platform. Molding the sand around her I created a wind breaker which seemed to ease her shivering a bit.

"Gaara… Thank you for believing me," Haru whispered.

Her hand reached forward and grasped my arm, her hand was small and cold, yet somehow I felt a strange form of warmth radiating from the area she was touching me.

"We're almost there," I muttered as we floated over the various buildings in the village.

She drew her legs towards her chest and hugged them with one arm, her other hand still clutching my arm.

"Everything looks so different from up here," she mumbled as she peered over the edge of the platform.

I myself peered over too.

I saw what she meant, it was breathtaking. The moonlight cast the village in an eerie glow and the numerous street lights highlighted the winding roads, giving it the appearance of a golden snake.

"Oh there's my house!" she pointed out.

I lowered the sand platform by her bedroom window, reaching forward she knocked lightly on the window. Slowly it creaked open and her clone stood there smiling shyly at me before vanishing into a puff of smoke. Her hand released my arm and the area suddenly grew cold, and she climbed through the window.

As I turned to go I felt something tug my sleeve, it was Haru. She pulled me closer and hugged me through the window, her small body cold to the touch.

I crouched there limply on the sand platform.

"I'll meet you tomorrow night on the pagoda around this time okies?" she whispered into my ear before planting a small kiss on my cheek.

She retreated back inside and closed the window waving me off.

_We'll see..._

**hope u enjoyed! KYAAAAAAAAAAA! it's 11:45 i still have my physics hw to do! _**

**hope u enjoyed and had fun.**

**will garra meet haru the follOWing night on the pagoda or will he fail to show. what's gonna happen next?**

**stay tuned till next time on Unbiased Eyes!**

_**REVIEW! BYE LOVE U GUYS!**_

**YES MOMS I GETTING OFF THE COMPUTER NOW!**

_**NOTICE : THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES TO THIS FANFICTION UNTIL DECEMBER 20TH DUE TO EXAMS AND THE CLOSING OF SCHOOL FOR THE TERM CEREMONY WHICH THE OLDER STUDENTS (ME BEING ONE OF THEM) HAS TO PUT TOGETHER.**_

_**I DO APOLOGISE FOR ANY INCONVIENCE WHICH I MAY HAVE**** CAUSED.**_


	9. Back Together Again

**This chapter is kindda short (sorry) enjoy! Really busy for this Christmas but I will update more regularly! Now who missed me?  
><strong>

Chapter 9

I had to find him no matter what the cost. The wind chill was cutting through my clothes and straight to my bones. I trembled uncontrollablely as I jumped from house to house looking for him.

Where was he?

Where did he go?

These thoughts flitted across my mind as my search for him became in a way frantic. I would give everything to fight for our now blossoming friendship.

Reason being, he was a boy who had lost so much, lived through so much pain and had been left alone to die. I was afraid of him at first but his eyes… those beautiful sea foam eyes captivated me. It wasn't the colour but, what was held within them. He had the eyes of someone who had been battered by a long cold hard rain and was desperately trying to seek refuge from it.

Inside my heart I felt an unfamiliar pang, a longing to help him and I decided to, but now due to an unforeseen circumstance I was about to loose it all unless I did something.

Quickly.

I stopped at the first place where we had met, he was not there. I felt my eyes brimming with tears.

Where are you?

It was only then from behind the cloud the moon emerged, its pearly light spilling softly onto everything.

Abruptly I sat down and stared at it.

Suddenly an idea pinged in my mind.

Hastily I got up and looked around at my surroundings. Then I saw it, the pagoda in the center of the village, its many stories of dark tiled roofs and varnished paint which seemed to endlessly ascend had a height that could rival that of the Hokage's tower. I exhaled sharply and then bounded off in its direction.

_Gaara please be there!_

It was a far distance from where I was. I huffed tiredly as I made my way to it. Each breath was becoming more and more painful, the cold air stung my nostrils and throat as I panted my way there.

Finally I reached and fell to my knees in exhaustion, the tile slabs frigged to the touch.

Slowly I got up and wondered around the circular walkway. The soft taps of my footsteps loud in the deadly silence of the night.

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I saw him rising from the ground, his red hair bristling slightly in the chilly wind.

His eyes hardened ", what are you doing here?"

I hugged myself tightly and fought for control over my shaking body before replying to him.

"I needed to see you... I know you overheard me when I was talking to my parents," I stuttered through cold lips.

His eyes narrowed.

Blowing twice at my hands in attempt to warm them I continued," I just wanted you to know that none of what I said was true. I had to lie to them so I could continue with my ninja duty and still be your friend. What I told you earlier by the stream was true I do want to be your friend... please believe me."

He continued to stare at me, his cold hard eyes unmoving.

Slowly he extended his arm out towards me," I don't believe you."

I gasped in fear; he was going to make the sand coffin seal.

"Gaara please I know somewhere inside you want to believe me!" I cried taking a feeble step toward him.

"I'll do anything to make you believe me! I promise!" I pleaded.

He seemed to think for a moment ", throw yourself off the building and you can't use any chakra to stop your decent".

I felt my stomach clench in fear.

With deadened limbs I walked towards the railing.

_If this is what it'll take for you to believe me… then so be it._

I turned to face him, determination over riding my fear and I fell. Head first I tumbled out of the pagoda, my eyes tightly shut as the wind screamed by my ears during my fall. Suddenly I collided into a hard sandy object, slowly I opened my eyes. I was lying on a sand platform.

_I knew it! I knew you'd believe me!_

Slowly the platform began to rise; the coldness was beginning to get to me. I sneezed into the crook of my arm and sniffed loudly. I sneezed again and rubbed my arms furiously hoping to produce some heat from friction.

Gaara flicked his wrist and the sand deposited me onto the floor before pouring back into the gourd.

My teeth were chattering loudly ", thank you for saving me again and… I do hope you believe me."

"Hn," he replied with a calculating stare.

I sneezed loudly this time and shuddered violently, my teeth chattering nosily as I tried to say something.

"You should go home. It's not good for you to be out here in such clothes at this hour," he slowly said, looking over my attire.

I rose from the floor, my arms wrapped tightly around my body.

"But…" I began to say.

"I'll take you home," he said immediately, cutting me off.

Grabbing my arm he yanked me off the roof with him and landed on a sand platform. I was surprised when he molded the sand around me created a wind breaker which eased my shivering a bit.

"Gaara… Thank you for believing me," I whispered.

I then reached forward and grasped his arm, it was warm and firm to the touch.

"We're almost there," he muttered as we floated over the various buildings in the village.

I drew my legs towards my chest and hugged them with one arm, my other hand still clutching his arm. I smiled silently to myself as he allowed me to touch him.

Cautiously I peaked over the edge of the platform. The sight was breathtaking; the street lights illuminated the roads in an amber glow. It looked like a lit up network of ant trails.

"Everything looks so different from up here," I mumbled while peering over the edge of the platform.

Gaara himself peered over too and seemed pleased with the sight. All his emotions shone through in his eyes.

Despite being frozen to the bone I was enjoying this moonlit ride.

"Oh there's my house!" I pointed out as I spotted the roof of my home.

He lowered the sand platform by my bedroom window, reaching forward I knocked lightly on the window. Slowly it creaked open and my clone stood there smiling shyly at Gaara before vanishing into a puff of smoke. I released his arm and climbed through the open window. As he turned to go, I grasped at his sleeve; I pulled him close and hugged him through the window, his body warming my cold one. He didn't return my hug but simply crouched there limply on the sand platform.

"I'll meet you tomorrow night on the pagoda around this time okies?" I whispered into his ear before planting a small kiss on his cheek.

I retreated back inside and waved him goodbye behind my frosted bedroom window. I watched him until he faded from view before climbing into bed.

Dear diary,

Things progressed quickly after that, meaning our friendship deepened. I still had to keep it under wraps but we became best buds and he actually became someone I can count on in times of need.

I felt really sad when he had to return home but I hear the jounins talking that the sand village ninja are coming be back.

It'll be Christmas soon… I wonder if Gaara ever celebrated the holiday?

No biggie I'll make sure and get him a present.

Big problem… WHAT WOULD I GET HIM?

**Until next time on unbiased eyes a Haru and Gaara Christmas Special! Please review!  
><strong>

**I wonder if we'll have some kissing under the mistletoe. (snickers and blushes)**


	10. Christmas Special

**this is my most rushed story yet and they are ALOT of mistakes i am really sorry! hope you like it enjoy and don't be mean i did it for u guys! D  
><strong>

**Unbiased Eyes Christmas Special**

**A Haru and Gaara Tale… **

"Wheeeeeeeeeee! Mommy look it's snowing!" I squealed gleefully as I pressed my body closer to the widow for a better look outside.

I panted happily while watching the wintery scene outside, my breath fogging up the window every breath. It was beautiful; it looked just like those snowy scenes from post cards. In the distance the clock tower chimed eight.

I gasped ", oh snappit! I'm late again!"

"Bye mom!" I screamed as I ran out the door my jacket in hand.

Hurriedly I shrugged on my jacket and exhaled loudly, my breath coming out in a white puff. I chuckled to myself before hopping away to the excavation site. The air was cold but somehow so refreshing! The air danced with the excitement of Christmas, which was tomorrow.

I inhaled the frosty air with delight as I made my way to my work place as I reached I discovered no one was there. Hopping down from the building I landed onto the blanket earth, sinking up to my calves in the snow.

_Wow! Deep!_

The place was deserted except for the few pedestrians who were going about there merry busy of buying last minute presents. Where was everyone? I stood there staring around, looking for a face which I recognized.

"Hey! Hey Haru!" someone called.

I spun around; it was one of my team mates Hiyo.

"I just knew you'd be late and would wind up here," she puffed cheerfully ", sensei is upset that you're late again, but we couldn't wait. The snow is becoming a bit of a nuisance, so have to clear out rooftops and road ways today."

Suddenly my happy morning just turned to a not so happy morning.

"Seriously?" I asked glumly.

"Yeah… but what are we to do? It's our job, now follow me!" she replied.

* * *

><p>"Kankuro, what is this white dust falling from the sky?" questioned Temari.<p>

"It's called snow and it only falls in certain places," replied Kankuro.

"Oh," mumbled Temari who was pressed up against the glass pane.

Sliding open the door she stepped outside ", it's cold!"

With an outstretched hand she allowed a few snowflakes to fall in her palm ", the dust is also cold," she said in astonishment.

Kankuro perked up ", really?" he too held out his hand and waited for a few white flake to float onto his hand ", yea it is cold and they're melting as soon as they touch us."

Unexpectedly Kankuro screamed ", what the hell was that?" he shouted while frantically trying to remove the cold intrusion from the back of his neck.

Temari snickered silently in the corner at her brother's reaction.

"This snow is going to be lots and lots of fun," she thought before also screaming out from sudden cold invasion of a wet dripping blob of snow in her face.

"Didn't think I'd figure it out eh?" sniggered Kankuro.

"Why you!" fumed Temari before launching an all out snowball war.

_So troublesome…_

Suddenly they stopped.

"Gaara w-where are you going?" inquired Temari.

"Out," I said with not even a glance in their direction.

This thing called snow was really strange, unlike anything we had in the Sand village. There was a slight chill to the air but due to me being a host I've never felt cold.

_Haru…_

I went to the old shop where Haru and I spent most of our daylight time. The old shop was empty and it was way past the scheduled time for her to arrive. Idly I wondered around the small space looking for a comfortable place to perch myself.

_It doesn't matter at least I have some peace and quiet to myself._

* * *

><p><em>Gaara must be wondering where I am right now! I still can't believe I'm working on Christmas Eve!<em>

_Must work quicker! Must work quicker!_

"Hey Haru stop spacing out!" shouted my sensei.

Unhappily and grumbling I went back to the back breaking labor of shoveling snow off of roof tops.

Absentmindedly I watched a little boy clinging to his father's arm, somehow it made me feel warm inside.

"What did you get me for Christmas otou – san?" questioned the little boy.

I gasped in shock and dropped my broom.

_I forgot to get Gaara a present!_

Tossing the broom aside, I sneaked away to my house to retrieve my wallet and hit the stores in hope to find something Gaara might like.

As I suspected, the stores we jam packed. Not even a rat could set foot in their without being squashed. Yet still I tried to push my way in and was forced out by the angry mob of people trying to gather their last minute presents.

Disappointed I left the store and tried every other store I could think of but, the result was the same. In a sour mood I wandered the streets aimlessly racking my mind where I could go to get something for him.

"Hey! Hey girl!" called a man.

I spun round until I spotted a withered old man.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself.

Without replying he beckoned me forward.

"Can I help you with something?" I queried.

"Can I interest you in buying an item?" he asked ", I'm having a garage sale but, the snow earlier must have covered up my signs or something."

"A garage sale in this weather?"

"Ah yes I know but, my wife recently passed away and I just wanted to relieve myself of her memories."

"Oh I see!" I looked around for any source of a sign. I spotted a few but they were bent over covering the words which were inscribed on them.

_Maybe that's the signs…_

"Ummm okay!" I said while stepping into the open gate and walking inside the old mans house.

The interior was cluttered with items, so it was hard to make out the interior. The air was musty and stale just like an old person's home.

"Please help yourself," he gestured.

And so I did. I looked through various boxes and desk drawers in search of something which I could give Gaara. At my wits end I searched through one last box and under an old stack of yellowed moth eaten papers I found a small, old, rose covered box. Cautiously I looked over my shoulder to see where the old man was, he was outside gathering more customers who were now wandering through the gates.

Carefully I turned the rectangular box over in my hand and hefted it. It held some weight; slowly I lifted the lid and peered at the contents inside. It was two silver chain linked necklaces held together by a yin and yang pendant with two dragons woven together on top to form a heart.

Pushing past the few people who had gathered inside I wandered outside to find the old man.

I tugged at his sleeve ", excuse me. What's the price?"

With wrinkled hands he took the open box from me and stared at them, a little spark igniting in his wise eyes.

"Ah I remember this," he began ", this was my wife's necklace. There's only one of this in the world. The necklace splits into two one is kept by the owner and the other is given to a special someone."

"Oh! She must have meant a lot to you."

"Meant a lot to me? HA! She nagged me everyday to wear this bloody necklace. I'm glad the bitch is dead! Now I can do what ever I want to do without her criticizing my every move. You know what, take the necklace. You don't have to pay me anything."

I stared at him astonished ", you sure?"

He nodded slowly before smacking me on the back and leading me out the gate. Just I was merrily whistling in contentment for actually finding a present for Gaara this close to Christmas, my sensei saw me.

He huffed angrily towards me ", what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be cleaning snow off rooftops? Get your butt there this instant!"

* * *

><p>I jumped back onto the railing of the apartment we were staying, Haru didn't come today.<p>

_She was probably busy…_

"Miss her or something?" asked Skakaku.

I ignored him.

He laughed ", oh come one don't ignore me! You know you missed her."

"Sure it's not you who missed her?" I fired back.

He growled before retreating back into my sub consciousness. The day was finally over and night was setting in, a flurry of snow was blowing through the village.

_Hmmm…_

Suddenly I was stopped short in my tracks when I entered the house. It was glittering and shimmering from tinsel and globular shiny coated balls. Boughs of holly and mistletoe hung from the ceiling I stared at it aghast before storming off to my room without question my siblings.

Kankuro's head peeked out from by the hallway ", was that Gaara?"

* * *

><p>Quickly I checked my parents and siblings bedroom, everyone was fast asleep. Creating a shadow clone I instructed it to stay inside and pretend to sleep, this was a regular habit which I did most nights when I sneaked out to meet with Gaara. Climbing out the window I made my way over to the apartment Gaara was staying at with his siblings. I was certain he would be there tonight and I was hoping that my guess was right.<p>

The first thing that saluted my eyes when I touched down at the apartment was the hideous arrangement of Christmas decorations strewn across the walls and ceiling of the room.

"Oh lookie we got a visitor!" announced Temari as she spied me in the doorway ", what do you think?"

"It err- it looks lovely!" I lied ", can I see Gaara please."

"Oh thank you and he's in the back room," she replied satisfied with my comment.

* * *

><p>Temari and Kankuro had also decorated the room in which I stayed in. I stared glumly at the ceiling, wondering if I should rip them down now or wait a little in case Haru finds me here.<p>

I lowered my gaze as the door slid open; it was Haru smiling merrily at me as she always did.

"I know, I know," she began ", I am so sorry for not visiting today."

I nodded my head at her.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked scooting next to me on the floor.

I stared at her.

"It's ten minutes past twelve, meaning its Christmas!" she said ", also I got you a present."

_A present? For me?_

From her pocket she produced a teardrop shaped necklace with a dragon on it.

Unclasping it she draped it around my neck ", there's only one of this in the world. This represents our friendship that will never die and we'll be friends forever."

I was shocked; she had gone out of her way to get me a present for a holiday which I had never been exposed to. Haru had continued to surprise me to no end.

I nodded my head in thanks and cracked the smallest of smiles. She seemed delighted when I did that and squealed in delight.

She leaned back against the wall and surveyed the room ", your siblings really went all out."

Suddenly she gasped and my head flicked towards her. She was staring at a piece of branch with little red berries on it.

I stared at her questioningly.

"It's mistletoe," she whispered.

I had overheard Temari earlier saying that if a boy and a girl are caught together under a mistletoe branch that they must kiss.

Unexpectedly my heartbeat quickened, Haru's cheeks were quickly becoming red. She knew the meaning also. She shifted her position to face me and placed a cool hand on my cheek turning my head to face hers.

"You know what the mistletoe means right?" she whispered.

"Oooooooooh!" echoed Shakaku seductively inside my mind.

I gave a small nod as she slowly inched her faced towards mine, I could stop the kiss but, I always wondered what it was like after I saw the young couple in the alleyway the week before.

Her rosy lips were less than a hairs width from mine when all of a sudden a drunk Temari and Kankuro burst through the door singing merrily. Haru threw herself away from me, gave a quick goodbye and ran out the room.

"Hey, where's she going?" asked Kankuro whose voice was very slurred.

"Hn," I replied while fingering the necklace around my neck.

**sorry i have a nicer idea for their first kiss D and Gaara will actually be the one to insigate it! ooooooooops too much info! :P oh and the necklace has a part to play in it too!**

**next chapter will be out soon... hopefully! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW  
><strong>

_**MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU GUYS AND YOUR FAMILY AND I WISH YOU A PROSPEROUS NEW YEAR!**_


	11. Goodbye, Goodbye, Good Friends Goodbye

**Chapter 11**

**Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Who say yay for new chapter? Who says yay? Hope you enjoy it was… you know what? You guys will tell me how it was **

ONE MONTH LATER _**DON'T BE SHY PLEASE REVIEW**_

Lazily I rolled over and stretched out on my bed, repairs to the village had finally winded down to an end. I couldn't be any more ecstatic or sad at the same time. With repairs finally over this meant Gaara had to return with his siblings back to his village. Somehow without him here I had no purpose or drive to watch the stars at night, much less the moon. I sighed sadly and rolled onto my stomach, I had become so accustomed to waking up early in the morning to work on the excavation site that an internal alarm clock had developed, that woke me up at the crack of dawn. Restlessly I shifted to my side, while supporting my head with the crook of my arm. I couldn't help and think about what Gaara might be doing at this hour or if he was missing me as much as I was. Closing my eyes I tried to relax my mind in hope that I might fall back asleep. Memories began to flood my mind. This was the worst possible idea ever! Grunting angrily I opened my eyes and slid off the bed.

Throwing open the window I peered off into the horizon. Flecks of gold streaked across the early grey morning sky, thunder clouds were also rolling off into the distance heading for a neighboring country. The calling of birds filled the sky as they flew out from their nests with their young or by themselves eager to start the day and search for food. With a light smile on my lips I watched silently as the parents soared effortlessly through the sky chirping every now and again almost in encouragement for their young who stumbled along after them in flight. Suddenly an early wind blew, crisp, fresh and slightly chilly. Sticking my head out the window I inhaled deeply at peace with the scene before me. A flurry of leaves were sent flying into the sky, glinting in golden, yellow and orange hues when the sun's rays caught them as they danced their way gracefully back down to the earth.

I caught myself unconsciously fingering the pendant of the necklace which Gaara held the other half to. A familiar sting developed in my eyes.

_Come back soon…_

Closing the window I willed myself to not cry and began to dress for the day. Most likely I'd be doing errands for today since there wasn't really much for us to do at the moment. Mentally I planned my day, which basically consisted of two things. Number one being, going down to the post office to post a letter of mine to Gaara, unfortunately this was our only means of communication. Messenger hawks were only used for emergency and important documents because of the short space of time they took to reach the receiver. Letters to Suna took a long time to reach Konaha, and just as long from here to there. Over the period of time apart I had only received one letter from Gaara who had responded to a previous letter of mine. I was pleasantly surprised when I got a reply; basically all it had was answers to questions I had asked him. But there was one thing that took me by surprise when I read the letter; it was the last sentence which read '_I miss you_.'

With a trained ear I listened to the sounds from inside of my home. My parents were still sound asleep and mostly likely wouldn't wake for another half hour or so and my two elder brothers were off on a mission. In my usual fashion I opened the widow and hopped out onto the neighbour's roof, my letter tucked in the back of my trousers.

The distance of my house to the post office wasn't much so I reached there quickly. As I landed, the owner of the building was now turning over the closed sign to open.

"Ohaio Riku sama!" I greeted cheerfully.

Slowly the old man looked up through the clear glass door, his withered and wrinkled face turned towards me. He squinted behind his large spectacles trying to make out who I was.

I chuckled to myself ", it's me, Haru, Riku sama."

He cracked a toothless smile, his shiny pink gums becoming the focal point of his face for an instant. With a frail, freckled hand he motioned me inside and took my letter, then pulled out from a specially marked box a small stack of letters bounded together by fraying twine.

I gave him my thanks then jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building to sort through the mail. Undoing the knot I sifted through the pile arranging it by who got which letter. The last letter of the pile caught my attention, it was an off white water stained envelope with my home address written on it. Strangely the peculiar letter was addressed to me. Taking the rest of the letters I placed them under my leg to keep them from being blown away by the wind which had just picked up.

Sliding my thumb over the flap of the envelope I ripped it open and removed the contents from inside. It was a letter written on an old yellowed piece of parchment paper.

_My dearest Haru,_

_If you are reading this it means that I'm on my death bed or already dead. You may not know who I am, but I know who you are. Haru, my dear, I am your father. I know I've never contacted you and left you in the hands of strangers to look after you. I want you to know that I am so very sorry and that I've always loved you, but we couldn't be together. Your life would be endangered if you stayed with me. You see your mother died in childbirth and myself being an orphan had no family to turn to, to help me with you when I found out that my life was wanted. I wanted to keep you, I honestly did but, I feared for your life more than mine. So I gave you to my best friend and his wife to take care of you while I disappeared. I do hope they have treated you well._

_I only have one regret and that is not being able to spend anytime with you._

_Please don't hate me and since this may be the only time I will ever have to contact you._

_I love you._

_Your loving Father,_

_Tatsuma._

"WHAT?" I shrieked in horror, so loudly that the birds in the neighbouring trees flew off in fear. I sat there gripping the letter tightly in my hand, reading it over and over and over.

"N- no," I stammered distraught ", t- this can't be… someone i-is playing a really s-sick j joke on me."

Picking myself up I ran home, as quickly as I could, not caring about the people I knocked over or vending stalls I destroyed when I collided into them. The distance to my house seemed suddenly far. I sped up as I saw it come into view. Frantically I jumped over the gate and yanked open the door, I stumbled into the door way screaming for my mother.

"Haru honey what's wrong?" called my mother her voice drenched in concern as she ran down the corridor towards me in her pajamas sleep still on her face, my father not to far behind her with his sword in hand.

I was gasping for air ", th – this, THIS!" I shrieked and thrusted the paper towards them.

My mother caught it in mid air and I watched as their faces went from concern to surprise then worry as they looked at me with glistening eyes.

My mother moistened her bottom lip before proceeding to wrap her arm around me, "come Haru, let's take this in the living room."

I ripped her hand from around me," no! Tell me now! What is this? Is it true?"

My heart was drumming wildly in my chest, I was suddenly afraid I might have a stroke but, that was the least of my troubles at the moment.

My father lowered his sword ", its true, Haru, we're not your true parents."

Suddenly a sick feeling washed over me, the room began to spin. I bent over with my hands on my thigh and heaved deeply; air was not entering my lungs. The ground then turned to jelly, my legs wobbled weakly beneath me. I felt myself falling and two large brawny arms grabbing me from the back just as I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

><p>I became aware of the presence of people in the room before I even opened my eyes. I sensed their anxious anticipation, as they watched over my, the quite shuffling of their feet as they paced back and forth at the foot of my bed. The footfalls were light so I assumed this was my mother. I cracked opened my eyes.<p>

"Mommy?" I croaked.

"Oh Haru!" she crooned, immediately by my side and my father next to her, his heavy breathing more eminent now.

I swallowed ", what happened?"

She gave a tight smile and brushed my hair out of my face ", you fainted dear."

_I fainted? Wait… that's right the letter!_

I cleared my throat and looked at the faces of my worried parents ", the letter… you told me it was true. I wanna know."

Suddenly my mother glanced at my father, a silent exchange of words between them.

"Alright," my father said his voice husky with emotions.

"Your father's name is Tatsuma Uchii; he's originally from the sand village. As you know way before you were born all the nations were at war together. Your father is what we would've called a double agent, gathering information from the sand and sending it to us. Back then people from different villages weren't allowed to marry or have any form of relationship with each other but, your father fell in love with your mother Saya. Konoha made an exception for him and said if he wishes to marry and stay in this village with your mother who was already pregnant with you, he'd have to get information from Suna. Eventually they caught onto him and me being his best friend, he entrusted you to me because, as you saw here in the letter your mother died in child birth."

"I've – we've loved you like a daughter ever since. Please Haru don't think bad of us or your father. He only did it to protect you," he managed to choke out.

I lay there staring up at the ceiling, wondering if I should hate him, Tatsuma, my biological father. Somehow I couldn't, he did it for the sake of love despite having to betray Suna. Hatred for the Hokage who forced him to do what he did developed the kage that robbed me of the right to be with my real father. I continued to stare at the rotating ceiling fan and let the hot tears stream out of my eyes.

Suddenly my heart ached to find him… my biological father, the one who gave up everything for the sake of love.

"I – I want you to know…," I began my voice cracking with every word ", that I – I'll always love you like my real parents and that love I have for you will never die but… I want y- you," I hiccupped ", to please allow me to look for him."

Suddenly my mother broke down into body wreaking sobs which shook the whole bed violently. My adoptive father, a very proud and strong man was also crying as he held an arm comfortingly around my adoptive mother's shoulders. I sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed where they both were sitting and hugged them, my own tears flooding my face.

"Yes," croaked my adoptive mother ", go look for him; bring him home if you can… we'll be waiting for you."

I buried my tear stricken face into her hair and breathed a thank you.

* * *

><p>"All set?" asked my mother as she peeked into my room. I nodded in response as I shoved the last of my travel items into my bag.<p>

"Oh I have something for you!" she gasped and handed me an old photograph.

I stared at it then looked at her questioningly.

"It's the only picture I have of your father and mother," she said staring at me expectantly.

I stared at it again, watching the happy faces of the two people before me who wasn't even aware of what fate that awaited them.

The man was tall and handsome with dark brown wavy hair and laughing eyes, he looked like he had a good sense of humor and a broad smile which made him look somewhat sheepish in the picture. He was of a tall lean muscular built; the uniform he wore did him no justice. The woman whose tiny waist he held intimately was of a slight built. She was very petite but, there was a hidden strength hidden in her which emanated from the photograph. Dark wavy raven tresses tumbled over her shoulders; her eyes which were staring at my father had an ever so subtle tilt, reminding me of a cat. She had eyes which could bore into the soul of anyone who stared at them. Her full lips were stretched into a small shy smile.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" asked my adoptive mother recognizing who I was staring at.

"Yeah she is," I whispered, my eyes not leaving the photograph ", it's a shame I'll never know her."

My adoptive mother chuckled as she sat on my bed next to me, the spring in the mattress creaking slightly ", she… she was a lot like how you are… don't think we don't know what goes on between you and the sand village boy. Always doing what you're not supposed to… just like her with your father," her voice cracking faintly.

"We were all best friends you know… you look just like her. It's almost like if her spirit is in you sometimes," she said while affectionately passing a hand through my hair.

She stood suddenly ", come on now! We don't wanna waste anymore time! The sun's going to set soon."

I gazed at her as she walked out the door, slinging my bag on her shoulder, a slight pang of sadness and regret suddenly echoed in my heart. Reaching down I grabbed my other packed bag at the foot of my bed and headed for the front door, sadness beginning to overwhelm my soul.

My adoptive parents were waiting for me at the front door, I smiled sadly at them. I placed my hand in theirs and squeezed it reassuringly. Then hand in hand we walked towards the main gate, my adoptive mother sobbing silently to my right and my adoptive father on the verge of bursting into tears also.

"Well… this is it," I said as we approached the gate.

They both nodded.

"Oh Haru!" my adoptive father called as I began to walk away.

"Take this," he said as he pressed an elaborately intricate designed Sai into my hand ", this was supposed to be for your birthday and for passing the chunnin exams but take them now… and may they protect you."

_Daddy…_

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I threw my arms around him and embraced him, sobbing, my mother joined us.

Then my father pulled my off of him tears also streaming down his face ", come now, be strong! You have to do this… alright my precious girl? Come back to us and if possible bring home your father too. Bear in mind that the postage stamp came from the Village Hidden in the Mist and that we love you and that we'll always love you. Now go now!"

I nodded and quickly kissed them, took my other bag from my mother and ran; only stopping once to wave to my adoptive parents who were still watching me.

_Gaara I'm sorry for not telling you about this… I'm so sorry that our connection will be broken because of this. Forgive me for breaking my promise to you!_

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone Temari," I snarled.<p>

She huffed angrily.

"Hey!" called Kankuro ", leave Gaara alone he's in a bad mood."

My scowl disappeared as soon as they left the room. The afternoon wind was refreshing, it reminded me of the many nights Haru and I spent together watching the stars and the moon. On the coffee table near to where I sat I spied a small traditional Japanese cup Termai must have left me before leaving the room. I reached for it to inspect the contents inside, Temari was a horrible cook. Suddenly the cup cracked just I was about to touch it, a thin long scar stretched from top to bottom of the cup which allowed the contents inside to flow out. The red liquid spilled out like blood onto the table and off the edge before the scarlet liquid dripped onto the floor.

A feeling of dread swept over me. A cup or glass breaking like that always signified that something bad was going to happen.

"Is something bad going to happen here?" questioned Shakaku, his own curiosity eminent.

_Haru…_

**I found writing this chapter to be a bit sad… well at least to me :/ dunno why. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed it! If you're wondering how I'm going to continue it… I HAVE NOT A FLIPPIN CLUE! Ok ok ok you caught me, I lied. If you're wondering if I'm gonna write the quest where Haru looks for her dad no. it'll take too much time for me to do that and I don't think I'll be able to incorporate the ideas that I have into it. Plus… if it's going to have lemons (I hope that's the correct term) they can't be kiddies. So I need to make a transition somewhere… where? It's still unknown… **

**Do you all still want me to write it in Haru version then Gaara version so you get both views or kind of incorporate both of them onto like one chapter… I am considering doing the last one. Having both of them together seems a bit easier. **

**So wait if I put lemons do you want it to be descriptive? O_O oh and I'm serious! ^\O_O/^**

**BTW longest chapter I've ever written….. =D *naruto style grin* 7 pages on Microsoft word**

_**DON'T BE SHY PLEASE REVIEW **_


	12. So Close Yet So Far

**Hey!  
><strong>

**Sorry for the long hiatus! it was very much needed cause i had CAPE exams and i really needed to study! last minute cramming really saves ur life _ **

**Anyways to answer a question in the previous chapters Gaara and Haru were 14 years old okies? :D hope that clears up stuffffffff :P**

_**CHAPTER 12**_

5 YEARS LATER

Haru = 19 … Gaara the same…. (made them a little older)

I wandered through the roaring winds, my clothes flapping wildly around me. I pulled my scarf tighter around my face in a vain attempt to keep the brown granules of sand out of my eyes. The little pieces of my body exposed were raw and bruised from the battering of the wind mixed with the sand. Visibility was poor. I cursed myself for not staying in the safety of the cave and waiting for the sand storm to blow out. It looked like a storm of brown sugar inside a glass dome, too bad it didn't taste that way.

Finally I began to make out the outlines of buildings in the distance, I squinted more to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I inhaled deeply under the scarf, my nose and throat stung painfully. I grumbled in discontent, it would be impossible to run through this storm.

Then as quickly as it came it left, leaving some sand to rain back down to the Earth in a brown shower. The first thing that saluted my eyes was my close proximity to the village gate. I smiled happily and ran towards it.

"Aisukage sama! Aisukage sama!" screamed a female ninja as she burst into the room ", there's an intruder at the gate! Its one person but, we don't know if it's a man or woman, they came through the storm! Right now they're engaged in battle with the guards at the gate!" she gasped deeply before continuing ", we think it's the assassin!"

I nodded and left the room with her.

"Halt!" cried a male ninja from the top of the wall as I made my way towards the main gate.

I stopped in my tracks and squinted towards the top of the wall.

"State your business!" he shouted.

"I'm here to visit someone and if you don't mind I'm kind of in a hurry!" I shouted back.

He then turned towards his comrade and whispered something to him, and then he ran towards the interior of the village.

"Who is it you wish to visit?" the ninja questioned.

I sighed exasperatedly, "you're quite nosey aren't yah? I thought people were allowed to enter without question? I want to see Sakabu no Gaara!"

Suddenly the sand ninja jumped from the wall and blocked my path as I began making my way towards the gate.

"Attack!" he shrieked.

"Wai-"I began before nearly dodging a shuriken and cart wheeling backwards.

I took my stance, I was greatly outnumbered.

"Listen I'm not looking for a fight, I just need to speak to Gaara," I proceeded to explain.

Then they charged, my words falling on deaf ears, their kunai raised and glinting deadly under the desert sun.

_Shit…_

I dodged the ninja to my right and deflected several other attacks with my wrist guards. Another sliced the air at the side of my head nicking off piece a piece of stray hair; I grabbed her wrist and slammed her into a ninja that was trying to cleave me in two with a sword. A shuriken whizzed pat my face cutting my cheek, suddenly I was clamped from behind.

I arrived on the seen to see the assailant and the guards engaged in a vicious fight, the assailant was greatly outnumbered but firmly held their ground. He or he had to be very skilled.

Instinctively the sand from the ground rose ensnaring the assailant, rendering them defenseless.

"Aisukage sama!" shouted the head guard as he spied me.

In a flash he was by my side, giving me the details of the attack. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and made my way across to the attacker.

Slowly I looked at the fully cloaked person who looked like they'd been through a sandstorm, they were so covered there was no way to tell if they were male or female. Reaching my hand forward I undid the scarf around the attacker's mouth to get a better view of who I was dealing with.

Unexpectedly I was hit in the face, my concentration broke and the sand fell releasing the assailant from their bonds. They backpedalled ever so quickly causing the hood of the jacket to fly off their face.

It was a girl!

_Dammit!_

I was furious; I had let my guard down. I struggled angrily against the thing that held my arms. The hood of my jacket had come way down over my head blinding me; I swore under my breath and listened with a trained ear to figure out what was happening. Who was the jerk that held me?

With deep breaths I calmed my pounding heart and relaxed my body, knowing that I needed a level head to get out of this situation otherwise I might end up very much dead before I was able to set foot in the village. Whatever was holding me was chakra infused, I could feel it. All I need to do now was strike at the person and break their concentration.

Suddenly I felt something tugging gently at the gritty scarf which covered my mouth. This was my chance! With a swift swing of my leg, I struck as precisely as I could at my captor, I felt my kick connect with the soft flesh of a human and what ever was holding me fall instantly as I deflected their concentration.

Speedily I retreated, the hood of my coat flying off my face in the process.

Again I was rendered unable to move when the sand below me shackled my feet and cemented them in place also. Slowly the sand creeped up my waist and entombed the lower part of my body and arms.

_Shit! They really got me this time!_

I struggled futilely with my bonds, my brain quickly trying to analyze a way in which to escape.

I looked straight at my captor, somehow he seemed familiar and the techniques reminded me of Gaara. He had the same blood red hair but certain features like the love sign on his forehead and the sea foam green eyes I did not make out.

Slowly he approached me, what I supposed to be his little army of ninjas shadowed his every step poised and ready to attack at any moment.

The wind was picking up again and silently I hoped it was another sand storm. So it would give me some form of cover to release myself from these sandy bonds. Aside from that my hair had come loose from my braid and was whipping my face mercilessly and obscuring my vision.

"Why were you sent to kill me?" he asked.

I flung my head rapidly from side to side in vain to remove the hair from my face ", what do you mean kill you I'm here to visit someone," I flung my head again this time more successfully ", if your little…" I stopped in mid sentence and stared at the boy in front of me.

I gasped quietly as I recognized the person, the short cropped blood red hair, the kanji word love tattooed on his forehead and those eyes – those beautiful lonely sea foam green eyes.

I stared at him in awe ignoring the stinging of my face from my hair ", Gaara is that you?"

He looked at me his eyes cold and unmoving ", yes I am."

The group of ninjas looked at him expectantly, eventually one spoke up ", what should we do with her?"

"Try to get as much information out of her as you possibly can, torture if she refuses to speak," he replied turning away from me.

"Gaara, it's me Haru!" I screamed desperately to his back, a stinging sensation developed in my eyes.

He stopped, slowly turned around and stared at me.

**Hope u enjoyed and this was really long over due :/**

**Next time on Unbiased Eyes : Will Gaara remember Haru or will he let his guards take her into the gallows? hmmmmmmmmm? so tune in next time on Unbiased Eyes!**

**P.S. don't forget to _REVIEW_ :P nice long comments and rants and ravings are very much wanted :P *winks***

**well night night! **

***takes off top hat and bows***


	13. Together Again

**_yes yes yes! i know that this is a short chapter and it's a little rushed . but i felt that if i wrote it any longer it'd kindda kill this chapter. so enjoy! and i really dunno how to prolong this kindda stuff... still a NOOB PPL!  
><em>**

**Chapter 13**

She asked me my name and I stopped to stare at her. I couldn't get it out of my head how familiar she looked but I dismissed the thought. She was probably someone I passed by or fought in the past.

"Yes I am," I replied ", do what you want with her and get any information you can out of her."

I turned and began heading back to the village again. My mind still nagging me about the girl despite I shoved the thought to the far recesses of my mind. I couldn't help but think of her eyes fiery with anger yet, gentle, caring and unbiased. It reminded me of a dear friend I once had. A girl who despite the odds befriended me and made my suffering seem bearable, who made everyday worth waking up for.

After I left the village and arrived at my home I thought I would never see her again and she would forget about me but, she proved me wrong and for the first time in my life I received a letter. Despite being so far away from me I could still feel the warmness of the words in the letter.

Unfortunately it all came to an end when I received a letter saying she was going to find her father and the people who she lived with wasn't her parents and that her father was dying and she needed to go to him. Also with no promises made she would try her best to write to me and update me on how her search was going.

Before long the letters stopped and I waited day after day for one to arrive but it never did. Eventually I gave up hope believing she had died or forgotten about me. Once again I was cast into the shadows and left to the care of the demon inside of me.

She called after me again ", Gaara, it's me Haru!"

Stopped in mid step and nearly stumbled.

Slowly I turned.

"How does she know about Haru?" questioned Shakaku ", no one knows about Haru except your siblings and they wouldn't dare tell anyone."

Instinctively my hand reached to my throat where the black teardrop with the dragon hung around my neck.

"How do you know about Haru?" I questioned.

She blinked ", because I'm her."

I walked toward her and leaned towards her, a slight smell of vanilla hit me.

_Harus scent… but anyone could have the same scent._

"You're lying," I whispered in her ear.

I turned to face the commander chief ", take her and clamp her in irons," and began walking away again.

"No! No! ," she screamed ", on December twenty-fifth five years ago when you staying in Konoha, I came to your apartment where you were staying with Temari and Kankuro! They had decorated the place because they thought it was fun and they did it hideously! It was past midnight when I found you in your room and I gave you a present! It was necklace from a set; I gave you the black teardrop with a dragon on it! Also unknowingly to us it had mistletoe above our heads …"

She was huffing desperately now ", and I almost kissed you… but you brother and sister came into the room and I left. Ever since that day I've been wearing the other half to the necklace."

I spun round and jogged up to her, the ninjas had clamped her hands behind her back.

Hesitantly I reached forward, I extended a finger and poked around the inside the collar of her jacket feeling for a chain linked metal string on her neck. She stared at me her eyes desperate and full of hope.

I inhaled sharply when my fingers brushed the thin metal. Hooking my finger under it I drew I out from her shirt and held it in the palm of my hand.

It shone saintly white in my hand. The tear drop shaped white pendant with the intricately crafted dragon wound round the pearl white pendant. Reaching my hand inside my cloak I took out my necklace also.

"They're a set…" she whispered to me, still staring into my eyes.

Tearing my eyes away from the pendants I glanced at her and unavoidable made eye contact. I fell deep into those eyes, those large, dark, chocolate brown eyes. Gentle, kind, yet fierce and unfathomable like the ocean.

Unwillingly I ripped my eyes away from her. Lifting my necklace to hers I tried to place the pendants together. I tried many different ways but none worked.

_Too good to be true… but how did she know about Haru?_

"Actually it is Haru," Shakaku began ", she has the same scent. I can pick it up now that I'm closer to her."

_I really don't need your input right now._

"Try sliding them together," he suggested.

I followed his instructions and slide the pendants together.

Miraculously it worked! The pendants fit snuggly together in the shape of a heart and I stared at them dumbfound in my hand.

Shakaku snorted ", told you!"

Then he retreated back into his self. I unlocked the pendants and turned to face the men at my command.

"Release her!" I commanded to the shinobi who were watching us expectantly.

* * *

><p>They removed the iron clamps from my wrists. I felt pin pricks in my hands as the blood began to flow back into them. I massaged my throbbing wrists and flexed my hands to help with the circulation of blood in my hands.<p>

I was anxious and relieved that Gaara had believed me and so astonished to see how much he had changed. Though they removed the clamps from my hands it did nothing to stop the violent thudding of my heart.

My breath was coming out I little gasps, I swallowed hard and willed myself to breathe deeply but this didn't help my sudden urge to try and et as much air in my lungs as quickly as possible.

"Gaara…," I gasped.

I tried to walk towards him but my legs began to tremble violently. I fell, my knees weak with lingering fear, relief and exhaustion. My heart was still beating faster than the messenger hawk flying. Warm slender arms grasped me as I pitched forward. I closed my eyes as I fell into their embrace and dared not open them, for the fear that the person I believe was holding me was not the person I wanted it to be.

I didn't even realize when the darkness of fatigue, satisfaction and reprieve cradled me to their chest and blanked me out from all things happening around me.

_**enjoyed it? enjoyed it? enjoyed it? lolzzzzzzzzzz so where will she wake up? and who exactly caught her!**_

_**so tune in next time on unbiased eyes D  
><strong>_

_**please review! love ur reviews!  
><strong>_


	14. Exchanging Of Pleasantries

**i dunno how many of you missed me lol but i've been going through a little rough patch and i kind of lost my mojo for writing so i tried really hard to finish this one. i will write chpt 15 but it'll take me sometime. i lost someone i cared about so please be patient with me.**

**Chapter 14**

I awoke with a jump and shot straight up from the place where I lay. Immediately I fell back down, my head throbbing with skull splitting force.

_Where am I?_

Weakly i prodded the area around me, I was lying on something soft and warm. My vision slowly came back into focus and I turned my head to see that i was in a bedroom and someone had changed my clothes. I heard a light shuffle and the click of a door. I turned my head woozily to the sound. The room was slowly spinning, shakily I propped myself on an elbow, this seemed to increase the spinning.

My throat was parched and dry. Fighting back the rising nausea I carefully sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Suddenly the door creaked open and the smell of food wafted through the room. Involuntarily my mouth began to water and to top it off my stomach rumbled loudly. Embarrassed I hung my head lowly and dared not look at the person in front of me.

I heard them whisper something to the other person who had entered the room and they left momentarily after. The person paced slowly towards me before resting the platter of food on the side table which I now noticed.

"Haru," spoke the man.

I looked up immediately to see it was Gaara, his face still with the same expressionless features just more mature and those expressive green eyes.

"Hey," I whispered.

* * *

><p>I entered the room to see Haru sitting at the edge of the bed look like she might fall on the floor any minute. Her head was hung low almost like it was too heavy for her neck to support. Turning to the guard I dismissed him and entered the room alone. Slowly I put the platter of food I was holding on the bedside table.<p>

I swallowed hard, "Haru…?"

Suddenly she looked up at me, her face pale and thin. I had never seen her like this. The glow of her skin had almost vanished, the bright sparkle in her eyes dimmed by hardships she had faced.

"You should eat," I told her ", I'll leave you now… unfortunately I had to get rid of your clothes, some news ones have been lad out for you at the foot of the bed and your bag is in the cupboard. That door to the right corner of the room is the bathroom, you can freshen up there. This room is yours for as long as you're staying here."

She pursed her lips drinking in what I had to say before giving a weak nod. She smiled at me; I watched how her skin stretched tightly over her face. Somewhere inside of me I felt a pang of some emotion I didn't understand and I left the room.

"Sure just a friend," snickered Shakaku as I walked down the narrow corridor.

* * *

><p>I stared at the door Gaara had just closed, I was surprised! Despite he threaded carefully, that was the most he's ever spoken at one time.<p>

I closed my eyes and smiled.

Inhaling deeply the scent of the food caught my nose again and my stomach rumbled more threateningly than a thunder cloud.

Leaning forward I grabbed the platter off the side table and like a ravenous animal, gobbled down my food. I sighed happily when my stomach had been filled to bursting level. Contentedly I rubbed my stomach, placed the platter back on the table and poked around the room.

Quite obviously it was the colour of sand, caramel beige. Surprisingly the furniture was antique dark stained mahogany wood, beautifully hand crafted into intricate patterns. Other than that the room was rather plain, with the bed as the focal point in the center of the room, the antique side table by the bed garnished with a simple white lamp and the wardrobe to the front of the bed.

To the far side of the room was the door which Gaara spoke about, this was also a plain wooden door which squeaked quietly when opened. Inside was a sterile white bathroom, someone had already laid out the essentials in the cabinet when I opened it.

"Forgot the shampoo," I mumbled as I rearranged the items, in the order which I preferred.

Picking up the toothbrush I ripped off the protective covering and squirted a generous amount of toothpaste onto the brush. Absentmindedly I began brushing my teeth, my mind off in a daze.

* * *

><p>"She looked horrible!" remarked Temari between sips of tea.<p>

Kankuro grunted", I know right? And it's all for Gaara!"

He chuckled softly to himself ", she really wasn't kidding around when she said she'd be your friend and she'd come to see you! Huh, Gaara?"

I glared at him from across the breakfast table, immediately he fell quiet.

"He does have a point," commented Shakaku.

_You be quite!_

"Good morning!" came a soft voice from the doorway.

* * *

><p>Slowly I stuck my head out of the doorway as I made my presence known and smiled.<p>

Kankuro got up ", Hey Haru!"

Slinging his arm over my shoulder he guided me from the doorway to an empty chair at the table ", come eat with us."

Quickly he pulled out a clean plate from the cupboard and began piling it with food and fruits. Grabbing the tea pot from Temari he poured me a steaming cup of tea which he thrust into my hands.

"Drink up!" he ordered cheerfully.

I complied and carefully sipped the scalding liquid, Kankuro watched me expectantly. As the liquid entered my mouth, I suddenly felt my tongue shrivel and throat close as I swallowed. My stomach lurched violently as it rejected the vile tasting liquid. I felt my face crumple as I swallowed hard to wash down the lingering taste of the tea in my mouth. There were no words in my mind to describe what the tea tasted like, if a small child had tasted it the poor thing might have died.

"What's the matter?" asked Kakuro as he assessed my features.

"Didn't like it?" he questioned dejectedly.

I coughed lightly, when reality I wanted to cough like I was dying.

"Burnt my tongue," I whispered hoarsely.

Temari burst out into laugh and left the room, Kankuro followed shouting after her what was she laughing about.

I flew from my chair as Kankuro left the room and poured myself a cup of water and drank it thirstily.

Gradually, I realized that Gaara and I were the only ones in the room.

* * *

><p>I watched silently as she sputtered from drinking the tea.<p>

"Why didn't you tell her not to drink it?" questioned Shakaku.

_She needs to learn to keep away from their cooking._

He grunted ", well that's no way to really help her learn bout there cooking. It could kill her you know."

Silently I watched her as she drank the water and sat back down. She avoided my gaze while she picked through the mass of food Kankuro had piled her with.

"How am I going to eat all this? I just ate," she mumbled to herself.

Inhaling deeply she looked at me and smiled slightly ", how have you been Gaara"

"I'm fine," I replied ", did you find what you were looking for?"

She averted her eyes then looked back to me a seriousness replacing the cheerfulness ", yes and much more."

**now i'm seriously curious?**

**please review and comment! love hearing feedback form you guys! love you!  
><strong>

**I WONDER WHAT COULD BE THE 'MUCH MORE' HARU FOUND OUT? TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON UNBIASED EYES  
><strong>


End file.
